


Running Hot

by ThatLewdWriter



Series: A Different Path AU [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blowjobs, Cum Inflation, F/F, Fluff, Futa, Futa Yang x Weiss, Futanari, Girl Penis, Impregnation, LEWD, Porn With Plot, Seduction, Sex, cross-posted on HentaiFoundry, explicit - Freeform, really long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLewdWriter/pseuds/ThatLewdWriter
Summary: Weiss is struggling to get along with her team, but she's putting in the effort - really, she is. It's just that Yang's proclivities to strut around in her short skirts and flash her cleavage is starting to wear on her nerves, and ignoring it is really hard when she's got the hots for her bombshell of a teammate.But nothing will come of it, surely?
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Emerald Sustrai, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, others
Series: A Different Path AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885534
Comments: 16
Kudos: 123





	Running Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by AL over on Hentaifoundry.
> 
> Kinda hinges on the other work in this collection. Things might read... wrong without it, but it's entirely possible.

* * *

Bumping into the red-headed girl had been a bad start to Weiss Schnee’s already stressful morning, where the weight of the coming entry ceremony and the subsequent picking of her team for the next four years was heavy on her shoulders. She’d exploded at the girl, berating her until she’d left, and she _assumed_ that would be the end of it. It was not, much to her discomfort and annoyance, and she not only found herself on the same team as that same girl, but also her blonde-haired brute of a sister. They didn’t seem quite as pleased to be with her, either, and the redheaded Ruby was particularly distraught that she wasn’t on the same team as her green-haired friend.

Weiss would have been _happy_ to change places with that ‘Emerald’ girl, but the school’s repeated insistence that they could _not_ change teams like that made her think twice about bringing it up. She didn’t want to be _that_ person, that was for sure, but she felt she deserved better as a Schnee, and certainly would have made a better team captain with her skill and experience. She wasn’t going to lie; it stung not to be chosen as team leader, and she made no effort to hide her distaste.

It wasn’t to say that her team was incompetent, as the blonde-haired Yang seemed to be a good enough fighter, Ruby wasn’t half bad with her scythe, and Blake was a level-headed girl with a very critical eye. Out of all of them, Weiss appreciated her the most, if only because she was quiet and didn’t get her nerves nearly as much as the boisterous sisterly duo. Even so it wasn’t nearly enough to temper her choler, and as the days passed, she found herself getting more and more frustrated. Where she took her education as a huntress very seriously, her team leader lacked anything like Weiss’s drive, and Yang was even worse, almost always looking as if she was coasting by like some sort of slacker. 

The blonde was just so laid-back that it was almost grating on Weiss’s nerves. While Ruby was the more irritating of the two, it was purely because she had taken Weiss’s place as team leader; if _Weiss_ was in charge, she was certain she could whip Yang into shape. But she couldn’t, and she had to make do and put up with her constantly chipper and forward personality, and just watch as she spent more time doing personal things than studying. Maybe Weiss was connecting Yang too much to her own past experiences, but she’d seen girls at the top schools in Atlas coast by on nothing more than their looks and very forward attitudes, and it always irked her.

She tried to mind her own business as best as she could, and attempted to prove herself better than the rest in her work and in her combat. It was easier said than done, though, that was for sure, since their rooms were rather small, and they really weren’t quiet. They were brushing up against one another at all points of the day, and it really didn’t help that Yang was a very handsy girl that seemed to relish physical contact a bit more than was strictly appropriate. She wasn’t very easy to ignore, not with her perpetually sunny personality and larger body, and she seemed to almost command a room when she walked in; the furthest thing from unnoticeable, really. 

Weiss wasn’t really sure _why_ she kept on noticing Yang, and so she put it down to her general frustration with the two sisters and the simple personality clash. It was an odd thing to find her eyes trailing on Yang for a few seconds too long at a time, though, and while her mind recognized that, it was very easy to attribute it to annoyance. And really, annoyance wasn’t that far off the mark as far as she was concerned, because Yang could get _very_ annoying in short order, as she learned often.

“Looking good, Weiss,” Yang drawled one morning, a twinkle in her eye as she strode into the shared bathroom. She seemed to perpetually walk with a sashay to her hips, making the already wide curves seem even wider. “Got a hot date today that I should know about?”

“I’m getting ready for class,” was her cool reply, rolling her eyes in a very unsubtle manner. She didn’t apply the same amount of makeup or finery that she needed to in Atlas, but a fair amount of work went into her appearance, that was for sure. Yang was certainly no stranger to makeup either, which made her comment all the more grating. “Like every other morning.”

“Hey, c’mon, I can’t _not_ compliment a cute girl when she’s getting all dolled up,” Yang protested, a chuckle in her voice. She reached for her toothbrush with her strong hand, and Weiss found her eyes following it of her own accord before briefly slipping up the line of her large bicep - and just as quickly falling back down again.

“Well, I can do without it, please and thank you.” Weiss’s tones were smooth and clinical, her emotions locked away. 

Yang smirked as she ran her toothbrush under the water. “Geez, for a girl that’s cool as _Weiss,_ you’re not very _chill._ ”

Weiss paused, and blinked. “...What?”

“For a girl as -”

“No, I heard what you said, dolt,” Weiss said, shaking her head. “What does that even mean?”

Yang smiled. “You’re as cool as _Weiss -_ it sounds like ‘cool as ice’, get it? And ice is cold, but you’re not very chill. You know? Like -”

Weiss sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose. “No, I get it, Yang. It was just horrible. I never want to hear that again.”

Yang let out a scoff. “Why does everyone answer like that? Puns are _great_.”

Weiss shook her head, but continued to prepare herself for the day. She tried not to give Yang any more attention than was necessary, and mostly just stared at herself in the mirror. Even that proved difficult, because the bathroom was small and she had to huddle in to properly brush her teeth, and she wasn’t a small girl by any margin. As a result, she dominated the left side of the mirror, all sweeping curves and corded muscle, and to add insult to injury, she was a great deal taller than Weiss, too. Weiss was tiny and narrow by comparison, lacking Yang’s more egregious feminine traits, and the two of them side by side in unintentional comparison wasn’t exactly _pleasant_ for Weiss. 

It wasn’t jealousy, that much she knew. She had grown accustomed to being less developed than her sister, and she’d never admit to something like envy over that. It was easier to say it irked her to have a teammate that fit the stereotype of a blonde bimbo with more boobage than brain, rather than anything else. Even better, her boobs were practically hanging out of the skimpy tank top she called a sleeping shirt, making Weiss roll her eyes even further at the disheveled and untoward appearance. 

“Seriously, though,” Yang continued, almost mumbling around her toothbrush. “You could use a chill pill.”

Weiss froze up for a fraction of a second. “...Excuse me?”

Yang smirked around her toothbrush. “I get that you’re a bit salty over all this, Weiss. You think it’s unfair, right?”

Weiss only raised one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows. 

“But, like, Professor Ozpin knows what he’s doing, and the school’s team system couldn’t have survived for so long like this if everyone thought it was unfair, right?” Yang scrubbed at her teeth. “So it can’t be all that bad. Just, like, give it a try.”

“You realized you’re vouching for your sister, right?” Weiss pointed out, briefly flicking her eyeliner in Yang’s direction. “That’s practically nepotism.”

“Ne - oh, right.” Yang shrugged. “You could also say that I should be annoyed that my younger sis is my leader, right? But I’d _never_ feel bad about that. Give her a chance, and I really think she’ll impress you.” Yang flashed her teeth in a pearly white smile that one could have taken as charming. “We both will.”

Weiss only smiled curtly. “Thanks for the heart-to-heart, Yang, but I don’t think I need it.”

Yang laughed. “Just tryin’ to ease up the tension. I don’t mind, though, so no harm, no foul.” She went a choice wink in Weiss’ direction, making the white-haired girl narrow her eyes. “Plus, you’re kinda hot when you look mad - yeah, like that!”

Weiss scoffed and rolled her eyes, and focused on her own work.

* * *

Weiss was a person that took homework and schoolwork very seriously, and generally, that was what Atlesian students strove for. Not the other rich kids of her type, granted, as they coasted by on wealth and good looks, but that was the general idea in Atlas. She wasn’t sure if it was the same here in Vale, or if it was just her team that wasn’t as interested in it, because despite her attempts to get them to work, they just didn’t seem to care. 

“Where’s Ruby?” Weiss asked, looking around the library. “She was _supposed_ to be here.”

“She’s prolly with Em,” Yang replied, hands behind her head as she leaned back against her seat. “They’ll most likely both be here soon.”

“This is supposed to be a team study session,” Weiss told her, looking none too impressed with Yang’s reply. She pressed her palms flat against her textbook, nails tapping down against the glossy pages. “Which means we need our _team of four,_ not three. And certainly not someone from _another_ team.”

Yang made a bemused frown, and looked over to Blake, who had her face buried in a novel totally unrelated to their studying material. “Emerald’s cool, Weiss, relax. They’ll be here.” She popped her lips, looking down at her scroll. “Plus, we’ve got this table booked for, like, hours. We don’t need to study this hard so early into the semester.”

Weiss let out an impatient huff of air, nails still tapping down. She was a diligent, hard-working student, and she’d study hard at all times of the day, if she could. She was dedicated to excellence, and this was no different from anything she’d done in Atlas.

“That’s hardly an excuse,” she ended up saying, shaking her head dismissively. “Plus, Ruby’s the one that said she found this stuff difficult!”

“Yeah, but we’re only three weeks in. She’ll get it.”

“If you don’t get the starting material, you surely won’t get the end,” Weiss retorted. “And she shouldn’t be spending more time with her girlfriend than she does actually working. Beacon Academy isn’t a place to slack off, I’ll have you know.”

“Girlfriend?” Yang frowned, pursing her lips. “They’re not - nah, they’re not dating. They’re just besties.” 

“That’s all you got out of it?” Weiss shook her head. “...That’s it? Best friends? For the time they spend together…”

“What do you mean, ‘that’s it?’” Yang raised her eyebrows. “They’re _besties._ That’s a bond, Weiss.”

“Uh-huh.”

Yang chuckled. “Don’t you have a bestie?”

Weiss’s mouth formed an even line. “I haven’t had the pleasure.”

“Awww, you poor thing,” Yang cooed, sitting up straight and leaning into the table. "But I'll be totally happy to be your bestie, Weiss-cream."

"Don't do that," Weiss said flatly, giving Yang her best, most unimpressed look. "And, no."

Yang clicked her tongue. "Shame."

"I don't imagine you're so disappointed," Weiss replied, "since I'm sure you have more than enough friends." 

She indicated the few girls that were very suspiciously checking out books near their table - and by checking out books, Weiss meant 'acting as a cover for checking out Yang', which was made fairly clear by the little giggles and googly-eyes they felt the need to send in the blonde's direction. Yang took it in stride, just shrugging her shoulders and giving the few onlookers the briefest of glances. 

"Eh, we take what we can get." Yang paused, and then grinned wide after a moment. "Say -"

"Sorrywe'relateguys!" Ruby cried out in a voice that was far too loud for a library, dashing into their area with her dusky-skinned friend in tow. "Emerald and I got, uh, sidetracked. But we're here now!"

Ruby made her way over to her chair with the speed of a hurricane, leaving Emerald to walk softly behind her and giggle under her breath. "Try not to trip, Ruby."

The redhead landed in her chair with a huff, and Emerald took a seat close beside her. "Right! So! Uh, studying."

"Yes, studying," Weiss remarked, staring at the two with her jaw set firm. Emerald matched her gaze easily, and there was a sort of 'no bullshit' look in her eyes that made Weiss's eyes narrow with suspicion - but only briefly. "Which we should now do."

"Totes," Yang agreed, nodding a few more times than was necessary. "Studying - ah, history...?"

Weiss blinked, and sighed. "Formulaic Dust Equations."

"Formulaic Dust Equations!" Yang corrected with a bright smile, flashing her teeth in a way that made Weiss swear she heard the onlooking gaggle of girls sigh. "...What the hell even is that?"

Weiss rolled her eyes, and set her chin in her hands. 

* * *

Weiss felt like she could snap at either Ruby or her sister at any moment, honestly. Ruby was hardly cut out to be a team leader as far as she was concerned, and Yang seemed more content to be a social butterfly than do anything useful. It was twice now that Weiss had caught the blonde sneaking from their room at late hours of the night for her midnight rendezvous, or whatever it was that she did with the girls she was meeting, and it was worse still when the blonde didn't show up that night in their dorm at all.

Ostensibly, it wasn't Weiss business - but she wanted the team to be an effective and disciplined machine, and they were anything but. It was honestly frustrating, and trying to manage it all - trying to keep her opinions to herself and now let her emotions be known - was very difficult. It was hard to look at her teammates with anything but disapproval, and though she recognized that might not have been the most professional outlook to take, it was their very lack of professionalism that pushed her to that.

And she hated having to tell them to clean up all the time, too. Ruby was a hectic mess, and while she'd thought the bunk beds were bad enough, finding that the girl couldn't even manage her own bunk was both silly and grating on her nerves. But even that took on a new edge with Yang who, while somewhat less disheveled in terms of the mess she made, saw literally no issue at all in leaving her lingerie lying around for anyone to see.

"Yang, could you not leave your bra on my bunk, please," Weiss had hissed one day, tossing the offending article of clothing at the blonde-haired bruiser listening to music on her scroll. 

"Oh, is that where I put it?" Yang had cocked her head in a way that indicated she totally knew where she left it, and was just playing coy. "Sure that isn't yours, Weiss-y?

"Don't call me that," Weiss had snapped in turn. "And don't be ridiculous. I don't wear bras of that cup size."

"Oh? were you checking out my size?" 

"Absolutely not," Weiss had stated as bluntly as she could manage. She could still distinctly remember the rising flush that had come to her neck at that moment from the mortification of the insinuation that she had been examining Yang's bra size. "I-It's just impossible not to notice at first glance. Especially so when compared to my own."

Which held true, of course. Yang's bras were at least three cup sizes larger than her own, and at first glance it was obvious who they belonged to - they wouldn't fit anyone else in the room, and Weiss couldn't even think of a girl in their year who had a chest the size of Yang's. But Yang didn't see it that way, or if she did, she very pointedly ignored it in favour of a "Sure, sure," and Weiss had turned tail and walked away.

Yang wasn't shy to be forward, nor was she scared to challenge Weiss whenever she could. It was a hearty team spirit, at least, that much Weiss could admit; but she very much didn't like that it was directed at her and in contexts that were hardly becoming of Huntresses-in-training. She wasn’t sure if she was expecting too much out of them, or if she was overestimating everyone’s dedication to school, because they only gave it their all in combat training and field exercises and little of the practical work.

“You’re always so glum, Weiss,” Yang said one day, patting her on the shoulder in a way that failed to impress the white-haired girl. “C’mon, you gotta live a little. Have some fun! School’s not all work and no play.”

“You’re doing plenty of playing for the both of us, Yang,” Weiss remarked dryly.

“The lady wounds me,” Yang said with mock shock, hand over her the impressive swell of her chest. When it looked like Weiss wasn’t biting at all she dropped her hand and cleared her throat. “Not everything needs to be serious. Here, let me take you out on a date, and I’ll show you a good time.”

She winked and waggled her eyebrows for good measure, and Weiss merely blinked at her. “Does that actually work on the girls here, or do you just test your luck?”

“It does sometimes.” Yang shrugged and set her hands behind her head, stretching herself out as they walked. It had the not-so-unintended side effect of jutting her chest out a bit more than could be considered appropriate, drawing more than one pair of eyes in the hallway. 

She sighed. “I can’t be the only one taking this seriously.”

Yang smirked knowingly. “We all passed our entry exams and stuff, right? So we’re definitely not lackluster students. We may not have, like, the same standards, but we’re pretty good at this stuff.”

“I’ll believe it,” Weiss said slowly, “when I see it.”

Weiss didn’t actually believe it when she saw it, for when they got back their initial tests meant to score their general subject knowledge, Yang scored high - much higher than Weiss expected, and ironically enough, she scored _higher_ than her in a few subjects. Ruby - Ruby had done predictably worse than Weiss, but even Blake had matched her scores _easy._ It was bemusing, it was degrading, and it was just - just _wrong._

“Huh,” Yang said. “Better than I thought.”

“You didn’t even _study,_ ” Weiss scoffed at her, putting down her own test papers in frustration. “I don’t know how you even managed that without cheating.” After a moment she turned her nose up, sniffing. “Did you cheat?”

“Uh - no?” Yang raised her eyebrow in amusement. “I’m just that good, babe.”

Weiss sighed. “Don’t call me that.”

“Darlin’?” Yang pursed her lips in thought. “Uncle Qrow says that a lot, and he says he gets tons of girls, so maybe -”

“ _Definitely_ not.” 

Yang shrugged. “Ah, can’t blame a girl for trying.”

“Just - _how._ ”

“What can I say? I’m a natural.” Yang stretched her arms up and out. “You know, I could always give you _private lessons,_ if you want them.” 

“No, I don’t - “ Weiss scratched at her hair in an unladylike manner, jaw set tight. “This is silly.”

_“Chillax,_ Weiss,” Yang tried to soothe, a chuckle in her voice. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

Weiss only shook her head, frustration rising. 

* * *

She did snap eventually, going off on Ruby in a particularly explosive argument that left the younger girl in shambles and Weiss feeling not at all victorious. That, unfortunately, was accompanied by her talk with the Headmaster of Beacon and the reprimanding that followed, leaving her in a much more chastised state. The next week was a little different than usual, with Weiss attempting to take things in stride and not micro-manage. 

It was… difficult. She was a Schnee, and she’d been bred and raised in such a way that those sorts of things came naturally to her. To pretend like they could all fall by the wayside all of a sudden just wasn’t feasible, nor could she pretend that everything was like turning over a new leaf; her biases and outlook were ingrained, and it would take some shifting. But she was dedicated to trying, and even if she didn’t succeed, she’d put in serious work. And sure, Ruby was annoying, and Yang was annoying - really, everything was annoying - but they weren’t on the same calibre of ‘slacker’ like the Winchester team or, god forbid, that Jaune boy.

She was even learning to get accustomed to the constant presence of Emerald, even though the girl was a little too cynical and fake to be someone she trusted. Her constant smiles and attempts to make friendly with people smacked of Atelsian politicking, and it was clear to Weiss, who had gone through all that and learned how to do it, that Emerald was just putting on an act. With others, at least; it was entirely, purely genuine with Ruby and Yang. And the girl _did_ have a conscience on her, and Weiss could not say she disapproved of her using her sembelance on Cardin Winchester whatsoever.

“So you and Ruby are best friends, correct?” She’d asked one day, when Ruby had dashed off for something and left the two of them awkwardly together. Emerald, perhaps not expecting her to speak, just looked at her in befuddlement. 

“Yeah, we are,” Emerald said with a sort of faux-kindness, smiling a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.

Weiss nodded her head, thinking for a careful moment. “You don’t have to pretend to be kind. I understand what you’re doing because I see it all the time in Atlas, and I - well, I’m sure you’re rather upset with me for yelling at Ruby.”

Emerald let out a little puff of air, and her smile settled into something calmer. “I do think you’re a bitch.”

Weiss opened her mouth indignantly, and then closed it again just as quick, tilting her head off to the side. “I… Suppose I deserve that.” 

“Definitely.” Emerald tilted her head, letting her green fringe fall about her eyes. “You really tore into her, and she wasn’t happy. That makes _me_ unhappy.”

“I know,” Weiss stated, nodding her head. “I’m sorry.”

“You shouldn’t be apologizing to me, you know that, right?”

“I said sorry to her already, and I’m looking to be a better teammate and partner from here on out. I just know you two are close, and don’t want to be at-odds with my partner’s best friend.”

Emerald blinked, slow and lizard-like. “Huh. Looks like you _did_ come around.”

“Beg pardon?”

Emerald shook her head dismissively. “Look, I’ll doubt we’ll ever be friends, okay? But I’m not going to be antagonistic to someone that Ruby wants to get along with.” 

“That’s good.” She paused. “That’s… good, right?”

“It’s however you want to take it.” 

“I understand,” Weiss said, and she really did. She shuffled awkwardly, while Emerald stood remarkably still. She was an eye-catching girl in terms of appearance and demeanour, but she somehow managed to slip under the radar all the time - the polar opposite of Yang, who simply couldn’t go unnoticed. What was more eye catching was the way Emerald was so quick to throw biting words in Ruby’s defence. “You really are close with her, aren’t you?”

“I am, yeah.”

“That’s very nice,” Weiss commented, and was surprised to see a flash of something like satisfaction on Emerald’s face. “Have you known her for a long time?”

Emerald chuckled. “If you want to play twenty questions, you should go find Yang. She’d be happy to play around with someone like you.”

Weiss’s lips formed a lopsided line. “I’m sure Yang will find someone to keep her occupied.”

“Maybe that’s true,” Emerald laughed softly, shrugging her shoulders and making no effort to say anything to the contrary. She glanced to the side, the red of her eyes matching the ice-blue of Weiss’s in an almost critical way. “But, no. I haven't known her for that long.”

The white-haired girl cocked her head. “Oh. You two seemed close, like - I don’t know, really old friends.”

“We met a little time ago,” Emerald said vaguely, giving no definition to how much time that really was. “I’m her uncle's kid.”

Weiss blinked. She didn’t know much about their family, that much was true, but she doubted the dark-skinned, emerald-haired girl with Vacuan features was related to them by blood. “Blood relation?”

“...Adopted.”

“And you’re so close?” Weiss furrowed her brow. “That’s… really nice, actually.”’

Weiss was almost surprised herself to hear how much she actually meant the statement. But she lacked anything like that kind of a friend, and outside of her sister, she didn’t really have that kind of a bond. To know that such a thing was possible between two people that had met within a relatively recent timeframe, 

Emerald stared for a moment. “Yes, it is.”

She opened her mouth to say something else, but Ruby returned just moments later in a rush of rose-petals that made her faster than the eye could follow. “Sorry I took so long! I forgot to -”

Before she could go on a mile-per-minute ramble, Emerald had set a reassuring hand on her small shoulder. “It’s fine, we were happy to wait.”

“That’s right,” Weiss affirmed, and Emerald gave her the tiniest of nods, while Ruby smiled.

* * *

Another week passed as Weiss grew more accustomed to a more lax attitude toward her team. There were times where she often wanted to grid er teeth together in frustration and annoyance, but she tried her hardest not to show them the cold shoulder or blow up at them for things that failed to meet her own lofty standards. Plus, her team really wasn't all that bad after all; sure, Ruby and Yang's work ethic was sloppy, but Blake was pretty good, and their all-round combat ratings were at an impressively high number, so there was little issue there.

Ruby hadn't seemed to take the falling out to heart, and was as bubbly and cheery as ever. Honestly, though, Weiss was more surprised by Yang; the blonde-haired bruiser hadn't - well, she hadn't beaten Weiss into a pulp for offending her sister so egregiously, despite her extremely overprotective big-sister nature. There had been a few curt smiles and a flash of her violet eyes that bordered a bit too much on her violent red, but by and large she'd been overwhelmingly normal. A strange thought, but she had been prepping for a horrid fallout that never came, so it left her on-edge, at first.

But nothing came. Yang still insisted on brushing her teeth at the same time that Weiss tried to do her makeup, she still tried to throw her arm around Weiss when waiting in line for something, and still matched step with her when they all walked to class; no silent treatment or any indication of sourness between them. If Yang was one of her siblings, she'd have to expect a cold shoulder for a week at least - in the case of Winter - or for months, in the case of Whitley. 

It was reassuring how friendly Yang was, and seemed to share her sister's perpetual cheer and kindness. Still, her sloppy habits and the way she so often trailed away from important activities to chat up female students was rather annoying, and in those cases she didn't hold her tongue - after all, she didn't need choice articles of lingerie on her pillow or mixed up in her drawer, and neither did she need random girls walking up to her and asking if she knew Yang's number, or where she was, or whatever other inane thing they wanted.

They were in the cafeteria one day after a particularly long lecture, walking back tot heir table with trays in hand. Blake had done her stealthy-ninja thing, leaving the rest of them to walk back slowly to the spot she'd claimed. 

"You can't seriously be eating cookies every day," Weiss commented, turning her nose up at Ruby's tray. "That's not healthy."

"Is too," Ruby whined, puffing her cheek out. 

"They're cookies," Weiss pointed out. "They're inherently unhealthy."

"It's okay, Ruby," Emerald reassured, smiling genuinely. "Don't mind her; she's just a grouch without a sweet-tooth."

Weiss's lips parted indignantly. "That is not true, okay? I'm just health conscious, is all."

"Yeah, can't say I agree, Em," Yang said, nodding seriously. Weiss looked over at her suspiciously for taking her side, and didn't fail to note the shiteating grin on her face. "Because I think she's super sweet; I'd love to get a lick of her Weiss-cream - eh? know what I mean?"

"Okay, that has nothing to do with what I said," Weiss scoffed, her cheeks tinging red at the implications of the comment. "and I am not ice-cream, so stop that."

"You're not?" Yang pretended to look baffled. "'Cause I'm pretty sure I could make you melt after I'm done -"

Weiss knocked her shoulder into Yang's arm, sending cutlery shaking. Her cheeks were a little redder than before as the implications set themselves firmly in her head, and she wasn't the only one to pick up on them - Emerald, too, looked amused. Ruby was the only one that didn't get it, innocent as she ways, and looked between them all rather blankly. 

"You are ridiculous," Weiss settled for, huffing as she set her tray down at their table. Yang just left and sat down beside her and Blake, sandwiching her broad body between them. Emerald and Ruby sat on the other end, directly across from the trio. There was no shortage of comments at lunch, either, though not many sent in Weiss's direction; mainly, it was just Emerald and Yang making idle talk about girls in the midst of Ruby's weapon talks. 

She hadn't often made it through an entire lunch with them, favouring an early departure so that she could spend her time doing valuable studying or finishing an assignment, but in part with making an effort, she stayed the full time each day. Sure, she took out her sheets of work material when she was done eating so that she could stay productive, but she didn't leave immediately. Though, sometimes, she really wished she did, because listening to Yang and Emerald talk about the other girls in the cafeteria as if they were models on display was really rather irritating, all told.

"Must you objectify every girl that walks past this table?" Weiss asked, looking between both the busty blonde and the green-haired minx. 

“That’s what I said,” Ruby chirped in a sing-song lilt, before pausing and tilting her head. “Well, kinda sorta what I said.”

“Hey, not at all,” Yang protested innocently, raising her hands up and looking directly at Weiss. “I’m just admiring, really.”

….And then her gaze lingered, and lingered, and lingered, until Weiss plastered a deadpan stare on her face. “Alright, do your admiring _elsewhere._ ”

Yang laughed boisterously, not at all sheepish that she’d been caught out in her staring. As she settled back the material of her school uniform stretched around her chest, drawing Weiss’s eyes for the briefest of moments before flicking back up. She raised a white eyebrow in an almost clinical manner, and Yang slowly - if still boisterously - backed off. “Sorry, Weiss. Can’t help these wandering eyes, y’know?”

She waggled them for good measure, and Weiss could only shake her head. 

“Aaaaaaaaaaanyways,” Ruby cut in, leaning into the table with both elbows and practically folding her body over it. “I was _thinking_ we could all go into town this weekend! Like ah, uh - day on the town!”

“I’m always down to go into the city,” Yang said almost immediately, similarly leaning into the table. “Good idea, sis.”

“Thanks!” Ruby grinned. “I think it could be, like, a team bonding thing. Just all of us, together, doing… team stuff. And Emerald, of course.”

Emerald let out a tiny laugh. “Thanks.”

“So, ah… you guys think that’s cool?” Ruby looked between them all.

“Okay,” Blake agreed quietly, silently adjusting the bow atop her head. Realizing it was her own turn to speak, Weiss blinked and quickly wet her lips.

“Yes, that sounds… nice. Yes.”

Ruby grinned. “Awesome!”

* * *

The weekend came upon them quickly, and soon enough they were on the first bullhead into the city of Vale. Weiss was used to shopping trips and days on the town, and mostly she went out alone and did things herself, since she had no patience for the girls back in Atlas and her sister had only been sparingly free back in the day. Being with such a relatively large group of people was definitely new in that sense, and it was a group that she was still trying to grow accustomed to, as well. But, as far as a bonding experiences went, she had hope that it would be productive.

It was, of course, a Ruby Rose planned outing, which meant weapon shops, dust shops, combat shops, and… little levity at first. Not the kinds of things that Weiss would normally attend, but attend she did, going through it all with her most chipper disposition. It was interesting for sure, and the dust shop was up her alley, even if she knew everything there like the back of her hand. She picked up some useful bits and pieces here and there, and with her black card, she wasn’t shy to spread generosity around and pick up things for her teammates, too. It wasn’t, perhaps, the _best_ way to make friends, but it _was_ her father’s money, and greasing palms was something he did often enough. 

_This is just a more indirect way of it,_ Weiss thought as she swiped her card through the electronic system at the Dust shop.

More lax activities were thrown in as everyone tried to get the shopping in that they wanted, and they were soon walking around a quiet little corner bookstore of Blake’s choosing, and then a larger shop filled with comic books for Ruby and Yang to fawn over. That proved the most boring for Weiss, because she’d never before even so much as looked at comic books before; but the well-illustrated covers _were_ eye catching, and she couldn’t deny that they piqued her interest. They moved on before she could muster the courage to flick through one, even though Blake had given her a knowing stare as they walked out.

Clothes shopping was next, and the most enjoyable part by far. It wasn’t high-class stuff that she was used to, but it was nice and neat for a foreign-school life, and she liked looking. Yang proved the most excitable, for even though she wasn’t the girly-girl shopping type, she knew her styles well and what suited her figure, and made right for it. Emerald was much more reserved in that sense, and did a lot more looking than she did actively participating; really, the most she tried on were the outfits that Ruby picked out. It started to get on Weiss’s nerves, up until she just sighed and snapped her fingers in front of Emerald’s staring eyes expectantly. 

“Just get them,” Weiss stated, indicating the leather pants she was looking at, “if you want them. I’ll cover it.”

Emerald didn’t look entirely pleased by that at all, and gave her a cold look in reply. “I don’t want your money, Schnee.”

Weiss puffed out a breath of air. “I’m offering -”

“Don’t treat me like a charity case,” Emerald snapped just a little too bitterly, for a moment later she flinched back. Not out of embarrassment for what she said, but for how much she said, as Weiss noted. “I don’t want your money.”

“I’m obviously not,” Weiss sighed, shaking her head. “If I were treating you like that, I would be treating myself like that, too.”

Emerald narrowed her eyes. “I don’t know what that’s supposed to mean.”

Weiss flicked up her black SDC card. “This money? It’s my father’s. I haven’t spent a single Lien of mine, and I don’t intend to. I definitely don’t feel like a charity case for taking money from his bottomless account, and I don’t think you should, either. Consider it a… Schnee Dust Company-funded outing.”

Emerald let out a snorting laugh. “...Taking money from Papa Schnee, huh? I think I can get behind that.”

“Thank goodness,” Weiss said, partly under her breath. “Now grab those pants, and take that shirt you were looking at earlier - it definitely compliments your skin.”

They returned to the rest of the girls a little while later with two outfits clutched in Emerald’s arms, and Yang laughed loudly. “Geez, Em - look at that haul.”

“Weiss has good taste,” Emerald said neutrally, immediately moving to show off her clothes to the very interested Ruby. Weiss only gave a smug smirk in reply, shrugging with confidence. “And a flashy card.”

“Wow, what do I have to do to get a sugar mommy like that?” Yang said wryly, flashing a smile at Weiss. The white-haired girl had to admit that it _was_ a rather charming smile, all things considered. Best yet, compared to the rich boys and girls of Atlas who thought of themselves as her would-be suitors, Yang’s smile was actually genuine.

“Play your cards right,” Emerald joked, and Yang sighed theatrically.

“Maaaaaan, I’m _trying,_ ” Yang whined with a mock pout, and Weiss tossed her head back with a sort of regalness that was expected of a highborn Atlesian.

“No need to fight over me, girls,” Weiss said with confidence, and the only thing that gave her away was the smile tugging at the corner of her lips. 

Yang, of course, pounced on that. “Would you say there’s plenty of _Schnee_ to go around?”

Ruby blinked at her. “...What?”

The blonde cleared her throat. “I said, would you -”

“Oh, _me,_ and _Schnee._ ” Ruby slapped her fist into her palm as realization took hold of her. “Ah, they rhyme. I get it!”

“Er, yeah -”

“That doesn’t work,” Blake cut in calmly. “It would have worked if Weiss had said it, but when you say it, it doesn’t work at all.”

Yang shook her head. “Why does no one get my puns?”

“It wasn’t very good,” Weiss said in reply, patting Yang’s arm with mock sympathy.

* * *

They ended up at a cafe when they all got peckish, and thankfully there had been enough votes to ignore Yang and Ruby’s suggestion of deep-fried fast-food. It was a quaint place with open-air seating and nice wooden tables, and the menu was simple and elegant. It wasn’t a costly or fancy place, but it was nice, and Weiss rather liked it. They all sat down cheerfully and settled around the table, bags at their feet and menus propped up in their hands, chatting while they figured out what they wanted. It was a relaxed and calming atmosphere, and Weiss found it to be nice. Not as productive as she wanted it, but nice.

The waitress came around to order, and diligently wrote everything down on her notepad. She was a rather pretty girl with auburn hair, perhaps only a couple of years older than the eldest of their group. She was bright and cheery with all of them, but Weiss certainly didn’t fail to note how her eyes flicked over to Yang more than once, and her apparent interest was all the more noticeable when she finally reached the blonde.

“Best for last,” the pretty waitress said cheerfully, pen poised against her notepad. 

Yang gave her a knowing smirk, setting her elbows on the table and leaning into it just a bit too far. It made her biceps bulge and framed her chest between the two muscled arms, and with the low-cut top Yang was wearing and the waitress’s standing position, it gave her a clear view down the blonde’s cleavage - a purely intentional act that had the girl subtly wet her lips. “I didn’t know a place like this would have such a cute waitress. And we were _this_ close to not coming here, either…”

“I’m glad you did,” the waitress chirped, giving off a preppy smile that irked Weiss. It similarly irked her that the girl couldn’t seem to get her eyes off of Yang’s chest, which was entirely unbecoming of waiting staff. “You’re a huntress in training, huh?”

“We all are,” Yang replied, though with how the girl’s eyes were trained on Yang’s arms, it didn’t seem like she cared much for the rest of them. “But thanks for noticing.”

“Hard not to,” the waitress drawled slowly. “Looks like you train pretty hard.”

“Plenty hard,” Yang agreed, her smirk growing wider. Her tits practically bulged out between her arms, and her biceps subtly flexed in ways that even caught Weiss’s eye. 

“It’s definitely paying off.” The girl smiled sweetly, pen tapping against her paper. “So, what can I get for you?”

Yang was still smirking in her usual charming way as she relayed her order in short time, and the waitress diligently wrote it all down, but instead of moving away she just looked up expectantly. “No specials?”

“Specials?” Yang raised an eyebrow. 

“Our desert specials are really good.”

“Ah.” Yang chuckled under her breath. “A bit early for that, but maybe I’ll _ask_ about them later on.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” the girl chirped brightly, moving away with a few backward glances.

Yang just laughed to herself as she settled into her seat, maintaining her forward lean but spreading herself out. No one else seemed to have cared about the interaction all that much, for Emerald was leaning into Ruby and whispering into her ear, and Blake was buried in her new book without a care, leaving Weiss as the only person to have observed it. Yang, apparently, didn’t even give the interaction any more thought than was necessary, as she turned away and seemed to push the whole thing from her mind quickly. 

It was just another normal interaction for Yang, as Weiss had observed over the weeks. She was always talking with girls, and always seemed to flirt with them, just as they did in turn with her. She attracted their attention like moths to a flame, and Weiss could understand why: Yang was attractive. Granted, Weiss hadn’t put much thought into that sort of thing, but it would take a girl with no eyes not to see it; the blonde bruiser had an amazing figure that easily matched that of older women, including Weiss’s well developed older sister. When one put that on top of a fit, athletic huntress’s body and the build of a prize fighter, the attention she got made perfect sense.

Which wasn’t to say that Weiss was looking, but it was harder to ignore a body like that than it was to look. And Yang was certainly fine to flaunt what she had, always wearing short-sleeved shirts to show off her well-formed arms and tight, clinging outfits that displayed her lean, cut figure. Her shirts never seemed to fit, always rising up just enough to show off the peachy skin of her belly and the trimmed V of her abdomen, and the cut was always so plunging that the rounded peaks of her tremendous chest always looked like it was about to pop free - and when she leaned _just so,_ one got a full view of her deep, _deep_ cleavage.

….Which she was doing at present, and Weiss couldn’t help but look for just a moment too long, staring at the well-formed and perfectly rounded curves that looked to be struggling inside the scandalously low-cut top. There was the barest hint of a yellow sports bra beneath, wrapped snug around the center of her breasts and keeping them in place, but it didn’t appear up to the task at all. As tantalizing as the sight was, Weiss stopped her staring a moment later and looked away, her cheeks tinging with just a bit of pink. Her teammate was - well, she was a bombshell, and she wasn’t shy to show that off. And Weiss, who didn’t normally deal with people so _brazen,_ was left with muddled thoughts and a strange curiosity.

As Weiss shifted her gaze, her eyes caught on Yang’s. She wasn’t sure if Yang caught her staring or simply looked her way at that moment, and the blonde gave no indication to either possibility. She just winked at Weiss and turned her lips upward before refocusing on her sister, and Weiss’s cheeks got just that tiny bit redder.

* * *

Another week and a half passed, with everything moving nice and smooth. There were minor hiccups once and awhile, but by and large everything was nice and easy and simple. Their team worked together a little better with each passing day and lesson, and though things were clumsy enough, they weren’t bad by any means. They were significantly better and more efficient than other teams in their year, and it was clear they were soon amongst the top teams. But that wasn’t saying all that much when they were all still learning, still growing, and just because they had a temporary advantage didn’t mean that they were slacking. 

They trained regularly, going through one-on-one duels in class, sparring with one another during training hours, and did combat exercises during off hours. They did a lot of physical training as part of their classes, and a fair bit on their lonesome, especially whenever they could book the well-stocked and well-designed training rooms for their own team - or, on other occasions, double sessions with team JNPR. Where her team didn’t quite put their all into schoolwork, they definitely did for physical training, and that showed. However, the professors of the school were there to push them to their physical limits, to hone them into something capable of fighting Grimm that were leagues tougher than a human and deadlier by a wide margin, and they were pressed _hard._

Their latest class proved tiring to an unheard of degree, leaving them all sweaty, tired, and weary. Many students found themselves dragging their feet just to leave the gym and into the changerooms, and quite a few looked as if they’d _actually_ been in a fight with a Grimm. Weiss herself wasn’t much better than the rest of them, and her body was soaked through with sweat and grime, her expensive clothes sticking to her skin. She’d worn simple exercise clothes like everyone else, nothing more than tight, ice-blue yoga pants and a full length sweat top, but of rich Atlesian make that really wasn’t suited for such intensity.

_Gross,_ she thought, picking at it lightly. While she never relished changing in the public locker room or even showering there, much preferring to retreat back to their room to go about her business, in times like these the communal showers were a godsend to get rid of all the sweat clinging to her skin. Many students had already stripped down, as evident by the mountain of clothing. Blake was mysteriously absent, and Ruby hadn’t bothered to stay at all, since her speed let her dash to and from their dorm in no time flat. Yang was still trailing behind Weiss, either talking to their professor or chatting up some of the girls.

Weiss took her time, because being last had its perks - namely, meaning that most of the students were just about done with their showers when Weiss was entering for hers. The water was always nice and warm - not too hot and not too cold, as Weiss liked it. She rather enjoyed the feel of it sliding over her pale skin, feeling the sweat just slough away from her body and leave refreshment in its wake. It was at these kinds of times that she’d have just loved to stand around and luxuriate in the shower or, better still, lie around in one of her jacuzzis, but she didn’t have that luxury here. 

She was in the midst of her quick, clinical showering when Yang came stomping in beside her, humming to herself. There were a few others around and curtains and little partitions to hide part of their modesty, but Yang wasn’t about any of that stuff, and she was very, very visible as she turned the water of her shower up _high_ and began to hum to herself. She didn’t have any of her hair products out and so tried not to wet her lustrous blonde hair, but she was very physical with the rest of herself, running her hands over her body and scrubbing away with the steaming water.

Weiss couldn’t help herself; she just _had_ to stare, just like all the other girls that were still present and could see what was going on. It wasn’t like Yang was trying to hide, and it was, at least to Weiss, clear that she was flaunting just for the attention. And, as if Yang was a siren, Weiss’s eyes were just magnetically drawn to her. Weiss had noted how attractive Yang was beforehand, acknowledging that her teammate was, indeed, a total blonde bombshell, but that was entirely different from seeing her in the nude. Honestly, Weiss didn't think that there was anything left to the imagination after seeing Yang in such skimpy clothes before and her insubstantial gym outfit, but with her skin totally bare and her curves just hanging out, she realized just how wrong she was.

Yang was breathtakingly gorgeous, enough to surpass even Weiss’s lofty standards. Her curves were outrageous, with breasts that could have been double-D’s at worst and _well_ over triples at best, but despite their pillowy flesh and softness they held up with perfect firmness that seemed to belie belief. It also strained belief that those soft-looking mountains of titflesh could be attached to a body that was as trim and hard as hers; every inch of her was positively _cut,_ her belly rippling with defined abs, arms well muscled and thighs strong and plump. 

The muscles of her backside were just as fantastic, and each movement her arms made sent them all into stark display against her unblemished skin. Her shoulders were nice and broad, her hair spilling down her back like a curtain of gold that made Weiss’s hands curl into her palms at the strange want to just stroke it - but that, surely, was a horrible idea. Not only was Yang chest, but her ass jutted out almost as far, and looked just as soft; but they tensed up as she shuffled and hardened instantaneously, making it clear that her glutes were just as toned as the rest of her.

And then there was, of course, the dangling piece of equipment between her legs. Beacon didn’t seem to care much about that aspect of communal showers, and no one else made a comment, either - not when they were able to do just as much ogling as Yang could. Weiss couldn’t fault that logic, not when she was so greedily indulging in it, too. Even in her softened state she was large, and there was that unmistakable sense of virility there, too. Her size certainly matched the rest of her incredible measurements, from breast size to ass size to the swell of her impressively wide hips and the curve of her waist, and it was enough for even Weiss to feel hot under the collar. 

It took a moment for that thought to really, truly settle in; that she was finding Yang to be attractive enough to make her feel hot. It left her in a sort of dazed state for yet another moment, as she tried to process the feelings that came with that kind of a feeling. She wasn't some ice-cold person without emotion, that was for sure, but neither did she expect something so trivial and so unconnected to her school life to strike her so powerfully. But Yang was hot, and everyone knew it; Weiss was just slow to the party, apparently.

She stared as water cascaded down over the sloping swells of her giant tits and down the sculpted planes of her body, running between hard muscle and over skin as smooth as Weiss's own, nothing like gentle admiration in her gaze whatsoever - it was something far more like teenage desire, and it made her shudder involuntarily. She tried to avert her gaze several times, but it never lasted for long. She was a gorgeous girl that wasn't shy to show off, and even that self-confidence was attractive. 

_She is flaunting like she wants people to stare,_ Weiss tried to reason, attempting to absolve herself of any lecherous self-guilt, _so it's not my fault if my eyes wander a little._

It also didn't help that Atlas taught about a feminine ideal that was all porcelain-smooth skin and ladylike curves, and the highest standard of beauty both in features and in body was her own sister - and, while Yang didn't fit Atlas's standards, Weiss had always found them rather stale, and her body was more than a match for Winter's. She was almost helpless against the magnetic charm of it, which was almost surely what all the other girls felt as they stared.

_I really am the last to notice,_ Weiss thought several moments later, white brows drawn inward in consternation. _But a Schnee never finishes last, and I certainly won't be._

She paused, hands freezing against her skin. _...Last in what, though?_

Weiss looked back up, only to see Yang looking at her out of the corner of her eye. It wasn't meant to be a subtle look, and Yang made it very, very clear that she was checking Weiss out when her eyes dragged up and down her slender body, a single golden eyebrow propped up inquisitively. For a moment Weiss felt embarrassed that the girl with the bombshell body was staring at her significantly flatter, far less impressive body, but that gave way to indignation remarkably quickly.

And the indignation turned back into embarrassment when Yang winked at her a moment later, making her cheeks go red. Weiss turned away quickly and turned back to furiously cleaning herself, attempting to finish up and dash away before Yang could, inwardly hoping that the flush on her cheeks could be put down to the steam of the shower and somehow knowing that it wouldn't. 

* * *

Weiss was fairly sure that Yang was upping up her flirting and teasing, if nothing else. At first it had been hard to tell, as she could put down any of her more intense acts to Weiss's inability to cope with her realization that she found Yang downright sexy, and the burgeoning desire she felt for her. After all, it seemed like innocent stuff, really; sometimes Yang would walk ahead with an exaggerated sway to her wide hips, or she'd walk into the shared washroom in a much more disheveled state than usual - breasts almost literally hanging out, just short of popping a nipple, with the hemline halfway around her stomach to reveal too much taut skin - or even just the simple, more frequent brushes of their bodies.

She could put that down to her overworked mind, and for the first week, she did. And then it stretched on to the second, becoming just that little more clear each time that it was something deliberate on her part. She took more opportunities to flirt with Weiss, and flaunted her body in ways that could have been mistaken for chance if they weren't so exaggerated. There was the time that Yang 'forgot' how to do her tie up properly, and with Weiss the only person around, she'd needed to get the little thing secured around her neck and over her chest, and the proximity, along with the smell of her shampoo and perfume and the simple fact that Weiss's hands were hovering over her breasts, had been rather intoxicating.

Then there had been the less subtle time where Yang had left the door to the bathroom open just far enough that if anyone was looking they could see her changing, which at that time had been only Weiss - which had been made crystal-clear when Yang called out that she 'forgot' her sports bra and needed Weiss to hand it to her. With the door partially open and her facing the mirror averting her gaze proved impossible, and Yang knew it. 

Her teasing and flirting took on a new edge as well, dropping out a greater number of cutesy nicknames and suggestive remarks when they talked, as well as a wink here or a twitch of her lips there. She was sure to give Weiss a compliment whenever she could - a compliment on how nice her legs looked in her tights, a remark on the short cut of her combat skirt, a whistle when she came out of the shower freshly changed, or expressing her gentle admiration for Weissès skin or hair. 

Yang flirted like a self-confident, brash, and cocky male of the soap operas Weiss used to watch so religiously, and it was the kind of attitude that she found grating and aggravating. But, by the same token, she found it terribly attractive, and for the oddest of reasons: No one would dare to do that kind of thing to Weiss Schnee under normal circumstances whatsoever. In Atlas, that was a surefire way to see one's familial financial stability crumble beneath them, and that sway held in Vale, too. Yang, however, did it freely and without qualm, and she did so in the most innocent of ways - it could very well be a compliment and little else.

It was rather hard to figure if it was something else - not that Weiss knew what that 'something else' might be. Yang was a shameless flirt all around, she'd observed, and just because she seemed to amp up her game with Weiss didn't mean that she wasn't flirting and dallying with other girls - most certainly not. She'd caught Yang holding up their team on the way to classes just because she had to flirt with girls that were leaning against their lockers, twirling their hair around their fingers in the vapid way that so annoyed Weiss; other times, she'd find her slipping away from their study table to visit other study tables, and find herself a 'partner' there to read a book with. Sometimes she simply forewent their group sessions entirely in favour of helping out some other girls, and hearing the gaggle of giggling buffons was annoying to an extreme degree.

It wasn;t that often, sure, and Weiss could recognize that her own observations were tainted because she was actively looking out for her teammate's flirtatious behaviour.It might happen just once a day in a quick manner barely more than a few minutes long, and oftentimes Yang just nodded and smirked at a girl, or whistled appreciatively, and didn't indulge further. It seemed like a lot to Weiss's clinical, efficient mind, which categorized things and made them seem much more prominent than they actually were. She could tell that Yang was a shameless flirt, but she couldn't figure out if it was a common thing with everyone, or just choice individuals - if there was a rhyme or a reason to her flirting, Weiss couldn't say. 

It was a prominent question in her mind, because as the subject of Yang's clear flirting, she wanted to know why Yang did it. Was it because Weiss was pretty, or was it more? Did Yang just flirt with anything that had a pulse, or did she have a type? Was it a new habit, or not? They were questions that her meticulous observations didn't have the answers for, and she didn't even know how to go about ascertaining them - or why she even wanted to.

Nonetheless, her observations did let her figure out that on the times that Yang was late to something, it was because she was most certainly off doing something with some girl, and that held true even as Yang burst into the classroom just a few scant minutes before it started, huffing softly as she crashed into the seat right beside Weiss. She looked only a little bit disheveled, but her collar was noticeably popped, her tie askew, and the top buttons of her blouse undone, baring a good portion of her upper breasts and juicy cleavage to anyone that looked .

Weiss most certainly was looking, though she tried to make it subtle and unnoticeable, and threw in a derisive look to make sure that if Yang noticed she'd think she was merely critical of her state of appearance. While Weiss was critical of that, it wasn't what she focused on. She caught sight of little red and pink blotches alongside a faint flush to her creamy neck, and other marks in familiar imprints.

_Is that - Is that lipstick?_ Weiss thought incredulously, eyes widening a fraction of an inch. _Oh, those are. Those are lipstick marks._ Her eyes trailed down the slight marks that curved down her neck and over the tops of her breasts, realizing just what she’d been doing and what had gone on. _Someone was kissing down there? For them to reach, their face would have to be practically shoved into her chest!_

She swallowed hard, tilting her chin up at Yang and trying not to let her shock show on her face. It wasn’t easy, because the idea that Yang had been late because some girl had been suckling at her cleavage and leaving lipstick marks up and down her fine neck was positively blush inducing in the best of cases. 

“You’re late, Yang.”

“I’m just on time, babe,” Yang replied all cheeky-like, snapping her fingers into a mock pistol. 

“Just _barely._ And don’t call me that.” 

“All I needed,” Yang followed just as quick, still smiling. The blonde was a quick thinker when it came to excuses and witty comebacks, and while Schnees were used to being heard and obeyed, Weiss couldn’t say that she didn’t enjoy their brief banter - even if the reasons right now weren’t so good.

“Were they?” Weiss asked, raising an eyebrow. “Where are your books, Yang?”

Yang opened her mouth smugly, and then paused, looking down at her feet. “I - uh. Yikes. I think I might have forgotten them?”

Weiss sighed through her nose and tilted her head. “Is that a question or a response.”

“A response?”

Weiss shook her head, pinching her nose. “Yang…”

“Hey, it’s cool!” Yang said cheerfully, shuffling over along the long bench until she was side-by-side with Weiss - literally side by side, her hips pressing into Weiss’s and their shoulders rubbing. “We’ll just share, K?”

“We’re not - there’s no room,” Weiss protested pointlessly, because there was plenty of room on the long, curved tables. In fact, there was probably no need for Yang to be that close to her at all, and fueled her suspicions that Yang was making passes at her. It also made her pale cheeks tinge with pink, and with her skin as pale as snow, it was very noticeable.

“C’mon, there are worse people to be study buddies with,” Yang said, grinning and leaning just a little bit further into Weiss. The rounded peaks of her breasts poked up through her loosened blouse, the flesh bulging just a little bit and catching her eyes once again. The little school tie had slipped over one of the curved flanks, almost sliding into the tremendous gap of her cleavage, and Weiss felt her mouth go a little bit dry. “You won’t even notice I’m here, promise.”

_Oh, that’s going to be impossible,_ Weiss thought, wetting her lips. “Fine, Yang. Just don’t slow my reading down. I’ll be going at _my_ pace.”

“Not a problem,” Yang said, winking in a sultry manner that sent a tingle up Weiss’s spine. “I’m great at working with girls.”

* * *

The next week was much of the same, with Yang innocently flirting away with Weiss whenever she thought she could get away with it. And, while Weiss rejected and scoffed at her advances, playing up the role of the prim and proper heiress, she couldn’t lie and say that she didn’t like it. While she got attention of all kinds literally all the time, it was nice, in a way, to be complimented and pursued, especially when the one doing it was just so painfully attractive. There was really no deluding herself anymore, and it was basically a fact in her mind that Yang was _hot._ The way she paraded around half-nude and flaunted her fleshy curves had made that perfectly, blatantly clear, and it never ceased to make her mouth dry.

It was getting harder to control herself, too. Her eyes wandered a little more freely at the exposed flesh of her strong thighs and the line of her cleavage when she was in uniform, and when she wasn’t, she stared at whatever else she could manage. Subtly, of course, and without degrading herself as a Schnee, but Yang was the nicest piece of eye candy Weiss had ever seen. She wasn’t just a hot girl, though, for she was also Weiss’s teammate and now friend, and that added an intimate edge to it all. 

If Yang ever noticed her ogling, she never called her out on it. The most she did was give a sultry wink or a confident smirk, and throw in an extra sway to her hips as she walked off. She may not have realized that Weiss stared at her form when she strode out of the shower with only a towel on, or that she watched every back and forth swish of her ass; or maybe she did, and liked it. It was an arrangement, such as it could be called, that Weiss was enjoying. Sometimes felt almost guilty for staring at her teammate’s body, but it was impossible not to. 

It was like Yang had a magnetic charm to her - if she didn’t already know her semblance, Weiss would say it had to do with her inability to tear her eyes away. During sparring class she found her eyes on her body almost constantly, admiring the tightly-clinging sports bra that only just about covered her heavy chest and the tight shorts digging into her skin, leaving the rest of her stud-like body exposed. Her muscles rippled as she sparred, biceps flexing and bunching, her washboard abs curling in a way that made Weiss want to run her hands all over them.

She certainly wasn’t the only girl to stare, and the others didn’t have anything to hold them back. They weren’t shy to flirt in return and do whatever they could to draw Yang’s attention, but Weiss barely paid them any heed. She didn’t think much of girls that acted so loose and easy, and she hardly saw them as any real competition for herself.

_Not that I’m comparing us,_ she scoffed mentally. 

But she couldn't blame their attention. Yang looked great in her exercise wear, with her muscles pronounced and on display, her curves totally visible to the naked eye. As the class continued on they all got progressively sweatier, making Yang’s sun-kissed skin glisten and sparkle. It soaked into the fabric of her yellow sports bra and grey shorts, and where they were tight-fitting before, they were now positively squeezing down against her flesh, outlining every last curve and sweep. They were form-fitting around her breasts to the point where it was like she wasn’t wearing anything at all, and the support her bra offered grew lax as it grew damp with liquid and left her tremendous chest bouncing.

Weiss didn’t avert her gaze for the remainder of the sparring, and especially not when she and Yang matched up again as combat partners. Her combat got a little slack because of her staring, she wouldn’t lie, and she missed more than a few blows and took more than she should have. 

“Keep your guard up,” Yang offered at one point, her lips curving into a hint of a smirk, “and your eyes up.”

“I-I know what to do,” Weiss protested. “I’m tired, and I don’t know hand-to-hand combat like you do.”

“True,” Yang chuckled, shaking her mane of blonde hair. “I _am_ pretty good with my hands. I could teach you, if you want.”

She wasn’t sure what, exactly, Yang was talking about, and she swallowed thickly. “I’ll think about it.”

Yang grinned, and winked. “Think hard.”

Much like every other lesson, by the time it was done they were all sweaty messes, but there was little time for showering for they needed to be on their way to their next class in short order. Beacon had them move like a military academy at times, and certain luxuries -such as not being sweaty for an hour-long lecture -wasn’t afforded to them. But speed wasn’t something that was on Yang’s menu, it seemed, as she trailed well behind the rest of the team and risked making them late for their next class just so she could chat up a couple of girls.

Pretty girls, granted, but they looked like dullards when they stared at Yang with something like hearts in their eyes, giggling at anything the blonde bruiser said. Their eyes trailed over her body in very obvious ways, but Yang was no less subtle, similarly checking out both of the well-developed girls with a smug smirk on her plump lips. Weiss did not eye them with the same approval that Yang did, and felt nothing but annoyance, aggravation, and something awfully similar to… jealousy as she stared them over. 

“Must she _always_ do that?” Weiss muttered, shaking her head with annoyance. Her foot tapped insistently against the floor, just staring at Yang with a particularly unimpressed look on her face.

“Yang’s really social,” Ruby chirped, tentatively rocking on her heels.

“That’s no excuse for chatting up every girl that bats her lashes at her.” Weiss tried to stop herself from pinching the bridge of her nose. “She’s going to make us late for class.”

“Nah, she’ll come in a sec,” Ruby tried to reassure her, but there wasn’t that much conviction in her tone. “And she likes hanging out with, uh, girls like that. She and Emerald have always been like that, actually.”

Weiss rolled her eyes. “She’s _always_ hanging out with girls, Ruby. She can do that in her own time.”

“...She kinda is?”

“She kinda isn’t,” Weiss snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

Ruby shrugged innocently. “Eh, you get used to it. I can’t tell you how many times we’ve been out, like, shopping or getting ice cream, and the cashier will start talking with her, or she’ll go and ask a girl for her number… it’s, ah, _Yang.”_

Weiss bit her lip tentatively before clearing her throat as imperiously as she could manage. “So she does this often, then? Even before Beacon?”

“Oh, yeah, aaaaaaaaaaaall the time,” Ruby answered, nodding her head very seriously. “She’s a serious social butterfly.”

“...If that’s what you want to call it,” Weiss murmured under her breath.

“Sometimes she and Emerald would go together and hang out with girls, but they said I was too young to join them.” Ruby rolled her eyes. “Em says she doesn’t do that kind of stuff anymore, though. Which is strange? I think. But she spends way more time with me, so it’s nice -”

“Uh-huh,” Weiss agreed vaguely. “So she hangs out with girls a lot, huh.”

Ruby shrugged again. “I guess so, yeah.”

Weiss hummed. “Well, at least you didn’t pick your sister’s questionable habits, Ruby.”

“I mean… yeah,” Ruby agreed, laughing nervously. “She’s a lot more like dad than I am, and, uh, I heard her mom is kinda like that back in the day, but… yeah.”

Weiss blinked. “Her - your - Ah, right. Half-sisters.”

She still didn’t know much about the nature of their sisterhood or how anything worked with their parents, other than the surface-level detail she’d been told. It wasn’t really her place to ask, but she could garner that it was a sensitive topic for them. Any conversation about her own parents was just as sensitive a topic, that was for sure, and she didn’t want to press them on anything, even though she was curious. But it was interesting to hear Ruby say that Yang’s behaviour was similar to their father’s, and the indication that Yang’s unknown mother was similar answered a great deal of questions.

“Mhm!” Ruby chirped, all bright and bubbly and with none of the retrospection Weiss was going through.

“Well, Ruby,” Weiss started up moments later, attempting to tear her eyes away from the magnificent sight that was Yang’s fat ass inside her tightly clinging shorts, “how about you go over there really quickly and tell your sister she’s going to make us all late for class if she doesn’t get a move on?”

“Uh, sure!” Ruby cocked her head. “But I think Yang said she really likes it when you get all mad and demanding at her? So -”

Weiss’s face went red as a cherry tomato.

* * *

Things got more serious as time went on, rather than less. As an entire secondary matter to Weiss’s problem of Yang’s flirtatious behaviour, things had started to go down with Blake in ways that just weren’t _good._ Weiss had learned things that didn’t quite sit well with her, and getting around the knowledge of Blake’s heritage was difficult for her. That, and learning about the activities of the White Fang in Vale along with potential sleeper agents and cells or whatever it was caused her no small amount of distress. The White Fang didn’t have any sympathy for her, and she had little for them. 

It resulted in her second major argument with her team, even though she had been trying so hard to avoid such a thing. It was unbecoming of her and not at all good for team morale, but beyond that, it just made her a bad teammate. With the help of her friends, it didn’t take her too long to realize that she’d made a fool of herself, and that she was too broad in the application of her prejudice. While she and Blake weren’t that close, they _were_ friends, and they’d had plenty of good times before _this._

There was never really any doubt that she would go and help Ruby find Blake. She was nervous about it, but she wasn’t going to head back to Beacon without her teammate, even if it meant breaking curfew and doing things she probably shouldn’t be. Walking along the darkened streets and back alleys was a little unnerving, Weiss had to admit, however, and she wasn’t exactly fond of it all. 

“I’m really glad you’re here,” Yang said as they walked along, the blonde staying reassuringly close to Weiss the entire time. She didn’t appear perturbed in the slightest by any of it, as if the threat of the terrorist organization and their friend’s secretive nature just didn’t phase her in the least. 

“You knew I was going to come,” Weiss said dismissively, shaking her head. 

“Yeah, ‘course,” Yang replied. “Because you’re a good friend.”

Weiss’s lips twitched. “If I was, I wouldn’t have pushed Blake into this situation at all.”

“Hey, it’s not - well, it’s not just your fault.” Yang smiled. “All that matters is that you’re here now, helping us find our friend without any ulterior motive. And when we find her, you guys can make up and do all that fun sappy stuff that besties do.”

Weiss frowned. “Blake and I aren’t besties.”

“Totally could be,” Yang responded, popping her lips. 

“You really are the optimistic sort.”

Yang shrugged. “Hey, glass half full, y’know.” 

Weiss laughed softly. “Quite.”

There were a few moments of silence as they walked along to their destination, not quite creeping around but also not quite walking normally. 

“You know, we’re not that far from a bar I know,” Yang mused aloud, looking off to the left. “I’d say we can hit it up for celebratory drinks after, but…”

“...But we’re not of drinking age, Yang?” Weiss remarked dryly.

“Well, that’s hardly an issue,” the blonde protested, scratching the back of her head. “But, uh, don’t tell Ruby that.”

Weiss raised an eyebrow, and incredulous snort rising to her lips. “ _Oh,_ I see. Well, It’ll be our secret, then.”

“Oooh, sharing secrets is fun,” Yang cooed, winking down at Weiss. “Anything else to share, Weiss?”

Thoughts of Weiss’s guilty staring came to her mind unbidden, but she didn’t mention that. She absolutely couldn’t, and so simply shook her head. “Nothing at present, no.”

The blonde clicked her tongue. “Ah, shame.” 

She paused, stretching her arms up and placing her hands behind her head. It made her breasts bounce up in her cropped top and her demi-jacket rise up, and where such an act would normally flatten out a girl’s chest as it stretched, it only made Yang’s all the more pronounced, as well as baring a long tract of her toned abdomen. Weiss found her eyes followed the trim line of the ‘V’ at the end of her abs once more, staring enviously as it terminated in her shorts.

“You know, traveling these streets is _way_ more fun on Bumblebee,” Yang said aloud, and it took Weiss a moment to remember that Bumblebee was her motorcycle. “Maybe I could take you for a ride some time, Ice Queen. Me and you, taking a trip down town?”

“Don’t call me that,” Weiss replied automatically, shifting her eyes away from Yang’s body, “and that sounds like a death ride.”

“Awwww, don’t say that!” Yang cried. “A ride on my bike is _fantastic,_ I’ll have you know.” She looked at Weiss, a grin on her lips and a twinkle in her eye. “Imagine that - sitting behind me, arms wrapped around me, holding tight as I drive you around town… That’d be nice, right?”

Weiss reply came to her lips a little too quickly, and she only caught herself a moment later and switched her overeager ‘yes’ to a much more reserved, “Maybe.”

“Maybe, huh?” Yang waggled her eyebrows. “What can I do to change that to a yes?”

“You are incorrigible,” Weiss said defensively, deflecting the question entirely.

Yang laughed as her own reply. “Eh, I’ll take it. Oh! Maybe I can take you to that bar, huh? Get your drinking game on?”

“Absolutely not, Yang.”

“Aw,” she pouted. “What, don’t want to party with me?”

“That’s not - you’re not -” Weiss sighed, pinching her nose and trying to think of a reason why partying with Yang would be a bad idea. “Oh, let’s focus on finding Blake.”

“Sure thing, Weissicle.”

“Oh, that was _terrible._ ”

* * *

Weiss couldn’t say she cared much about the girls that Yang hung around with, and she had been content in the knowledge that yes, Yang hung out and flirted with others rather religiously, and that was that. She was hot and knew it, and that made her a natural flirt. While Weiss enjoyed the attention she got on a daily basis from the blonde due to her flirting and flaunting, she understood that Yang gave it away freely to those that approached her, and Weiss wasn’t going to comment on what others did. 

That didn’t mean she liked it, per se. People talked about Yang, commenting on her looks and sex appeal, her skill and her charm, and did so freely. Weiss could recall a dozen conversations that she’d overhead where girls talked about her teammate like she was a choice cut of meat, or something equally degrading and lewd like that. While Weiss was fawning over her looks as well, she was keeping it to herself like a proper lady ought, and not talking about private matters like that in public, and it irked her to no end.

It did, however, provide her with some rather choice gossip. It started with her overhearing a couple of girls in the washroom talking about their experience with Yang. Apparently one of them was a ‘recent conquest’ of the blonde’s, which Weiss realized with some embarrassment that the girl had been fucked by Yang. 

“Her dick is, like, out to _here,_ ” the girl said, indicating a truly obscene length with her two hands that would have been hard to believe had Weiss not seen her at a softened state before. “She’s _massive,_ and, like, she’s a total _champ_ in bed. You hear about those, like, stories?”

“Yeah?” Her fellow replied, swiping her lipstick over her lips. 

“She’s waaaay better. Total firecracker. She actually fractured my bedposts! That’s why I wasn’t in class Fri; she fucked the shit outta me, and I couldn’t even walk.”

“That sounds _so_ hot.”

“Oh, talking about hot - Yang’s totally hot. I mean, like, she’s a total fucking babe, right? But she does this thing with her semblance, and her eyes get all red and scary and she becomes super warm, and it’s honestly the best thing ever.” The girl hummed to herself, looking supremely pleased, and Weiss wanted to roll her eyes. “She’s a great lay. I almost didn’t want her to pull out. I was _this_ close to letting her nut inside me.”

“Damn, she’s that good?”

“Oh, for sure. Best lay of my _life._ ”

“Huh.” The girl closed her lipstick. “I’m surprised she went at it raw.”

“Once you see her size, you’ll know exactly why. And it was just _so_ much better without it.”

“Guess I should give her a spin,” the other joked, giggling like an inane drunkard. “Think she’d be down?”

“Totally. Oh, we could see if she’s down for, like, a threesome?”

“That sounds _fun -_ ”

Weiss had scoffed and stomped away long before they’d finished speaking, too frustrated and annoyed to even think about reprimanding them for their scandalous talk. In her mind, she couldn’t even consider that what they were saying was true, even though she knew that Yang came back to the dorm late on some evenings - even nearing midnight, or well past that, totally bypassing curfew - or simply not returning at all, which meant that she _did_ have the time for such nightwalking. 

She barely even wanted to think about the actual details of the alleged act, and not just because the thought of her teammate sleeping around aggravated her. It was also in part because it made her somewhat hot under the collar, her mind instinctually drifting over to thoughts of Yang’s voluptuous, muscled body thrusting and bouncing in the throes of passion, draped over a smaller, pale skinned girl -

Weiss wiped all those thoughts from her mind in short order, and instead tried to focus on her own anger at the situation. The idea that Yang was sleeping with other girls irritated the prim and proper Heiress, who found it hard to reason in her mind that anyone would act so - so fast and loose and _scandalous._ Was being hot, attractive, and wanted by half the female population of the school enough to warrant such a thing? Weiss wasn’t sure, and in that act of not being sure, she got anxious. 

It was a silly thing, but with only a couple of weeks before the semester’s end and their brief break before the new school season started up, Weiss wanted to know if what the girls had said was true, and if others had shared in this experience that Weiss very much had not. She investigated with all the skills she had at her disposal, which was both comically easy for her and extremely headache-inducing to a supreme degree. Pretending to be just ‘another one’ of the fangirl types took all of her patience, but they had the juiciest of tidbits: who Yang slept with, which girl had fucked her, where the deeds had been done and how long she’d gone for… all kinds of things that were _far_ too scandalous for the prim heiress to hear about, but somehow appealed to her in all the wrong ways.

It wasn’t just the easy girls that Yang slept with, though. Though the course of her investigations, Weiss had uncovered a bunch of extremely competent and skilled girls that she would have, in no way or circumstance, expected to have slept with Yang - but they had, evidently. Easy and slutty girls made sense, and that was no different to what she saw in Atlas; heck, they’d even propositioned _her_ before, as if sleeping with her would give them some sway with her family and company; so she well understood them fucking Yang. But girls with school and good sense in mind? Girls like… herself? It was preposterous.

_It’s just teenage hormones,_ Weiss had reasoned, after learning that Yang had gotten laid with another of the all-female teams - only this one was _two whole years_ above them, and all of them were rather high-scoring. _They see a good-looking futa with great genes and an outstanding body, and they can’t keep it in their pants. That’s it._

And that wasn’t the worst of it, not at all. While the sensible girls had good heads on their shoulders, the more slutty and lax ones who were just there for a good lay and an easy ride most certainly did _not,_ and the repercussions showed. Apparently quite a few of them had taken Yang’s bareback loads without an issue, and that, more than any rumor or amount of hearsay, cemented Yang’s sexual dalliances front-and-center in her mind and made it crystal clear that her teammate slept around a great deal - because all the girl’s she’d creampied now carried Yang’s child.

Some were modestly swollen, others more so as they’d been impregnated earlier, but all had her kid without fail. None of them expressed remorse or regret for it either, and only told Weiss about how amazing it had felt in the moment, how right it had seemed to let Yang bloat them out with her hot cum. Even now, some months pregnant, they were overwhelming _happy_ and satisfied that they’d spread their legs for her, even with their futures potentially botched. It was impossibly mortifying to listen to, but listen she had - and she tried to convince herself it was just for her investigation, to no real avail.

She knew that the girls Yang knocked up would end up okay, since all Academies and major cities had support nets for those sorts of cases - after all, humanity was in a never-ending struggle with a numerically superior enemy, and kids were a great boon, _especially_ so when they were the progeny of two huntresses with good genes. But to delay one’s education and practical training for such a thing was… not ideal. Probably. But they made it sound _so worth it_ that Weiss could _almost_ fool herself into thinking it was a worthwhile trade. 

But in the end it was wrong, scandalous, and irritated her to no end. Every one of her well-bred and well-learned ideals was plucked in all the wrong ways by the stories she heard, putting her teeth on edge and making her metaphorical hackles rise. She didn’t _want_ to hear that her teammate was sleeping and knocking up girls around the school without a care, and she hated the idea that Yang was hooking up with these girls as one night stands and not seeing them again - the girls might have been fine with that, but Weiss wasn’t.

She _wanted_ to say something. That was what she tried to convince herself of, anyways. She knew what Yang did was lewd and vulgar and not any activity that benefited them, but for some reason, she just couldn’t formulate her arguments. Even when she returned to the dorm that night, she said nothing, and said nothing the many nights afterwards. The stories still weighed heavily in her mind and the thoughts lingered, and she wanted to tell Yang that she didn’t approve of her actions, but at the same time, they were… hot. _Yang_ was hot. The idea of her atop all these girls, her body rolling and fucking, was terribly attractive, and served as good fodder for Weiss’s imaginations.

So she tried to put it out of her mind. She really did. She didn’t mention it, putting it all from her mind as best as she could, and waited out the time until the semester split hit and they were off on break. She mentioned nothing of what she’d learned or what she felt, putting aside the thoughts of her hots for Yang and hoping that the break would offer her a clearer, more refreshed mind. They all parted nicely and calmly, promising to stay in touch for the brief time they would be apart, and Weiss left it at that. After all, the move from Beacon to Atlas was long, the atmosphere different enough to be distracting, and the oppressive familiarity of her home kingdom took up most of her attention, giving her a break from her fevered thoughts.

* * *

A momentary distraction was all it proved to be, as Weiss learned when they reunited at the end of the break. Seeing all of her friends again made her happy, cheerful beyond measure; Atlas was _dull,_ and _dreary._ She was content to see them, and greeted them happily - but seeing Yang brought up her momentarily forgotten thoughts about her, the desires and passions and cravings she had for the gorgeous blonde, and it made her heart to very strange flips and turns in her chest in ways that just didn’t seem normal for her. 

She wasn’t sure if Yang knew that, though logic told her that Yang surely couldn’t; but Yang spread her arms out wide in greeting, giving the smaller white-haired girl a quick wink as her perfect lips said, “C’mon, Weiss! You _gotta_ give me a hug after so long.”

Weiss swallowed hard even as she put on a resigned smile, rolling her eyes to shift her emotions away. “Well, I suppose - that is, since you insist.”

Yang pulled her into one of her great bear hugs, wrapping her up tight in her ridiculously strong arms and pressing Weiss’s slender body against the bulging curves of her massive chest, and the girl let out a shaky sigh at the cushiony contact. She gulped and fought down her rising flush as she enjoyed the hug far too much - far more than was appropriate, really, but her arms felt so _nice,_ and her chest was just _perfect_ to press against. It lasted longer than was appropriate as well, and they only pulled apart after a sinfully long moment.

“Yes, well.” Weiss cleared her throat, stepping away from Yang and brushing at her hair self-consciously. “Nice to see you again, Yang.”

“Oh, it’s _absolutely_ a pleasure to see you again, Weiss,” the blonde positively purred, making Weiss blush despite her best efforts not to. The wink that followed made the colour even more pronounced, and Weiss hurriedly turned away.

* * *

It was like a switch had been flipped, and everything took on a new, harder edge. Weiss wasn’t sure what had gone on during Yang’s portion of the break, but her teasing and flirting and flaunting had been taken to the next level after that gap, and it was driving Weiss _crazy._ She could barely take the flirting before, where she was unsure of how serious it was or if it was even a thing, but now it was both blatantly obvious and impossible to wrap her head around. 

Strutting around half-nude, waving her hips and ass right in front of Weiss as they walked, asking for constant adjustments of her uniform and sharing books just so that she could get nice and close to her… It was hard for Weiss to handle. The teasing words and nicknames came in greater quantities, and Yang found every excuse she could to get her hands on Weiss in some way or another; an arm around her shoulder, on her waist, on her arm - all manners of ways that made her face warm and neck flush. She suspected that Yang knew _exactly_ what effect she was having, because all of her actions were punctuated with a coy smile or a suggestive wink that never failed to make Weiss go red. 

It got worse and worse for the Schnee heiress, making it impossible to think and impossible to operate properly without going red in the face and hot in her core. She suspected that she was overreacting, but it was hard not to when faced with the full attentions of a gorgeous blonde that she was in constant proximity to. While she could think of a dozen reasons why she should and should not do certain things, she kept coming up with blanks on why she shouldn’t indulge in Yang’s flirtatious behaviour; in fact, reciprocation weighed on her mind heavily in the first week after the break.

She wasn’t sure just _how_ intense those feelings were until just a week and a day in, when they had all been in their room, sitting on bunks or against the desk, listening to Ruby ramble and ramble and _ramble_ to the point where Weiss’s head started to hurt.

“But just because we talk, that doesn't mean she _likes_ me, right?” Ruby asked for the umpteenth time, her voice bordering on a whine. “Riiiight?”

“She was upset that you didn’t stay in touch over the break, Ruby,” Blake deadpanned, taking one for the team and soothing the redhead once again. Weiss honestly didn’t have the patience for Ruby’s constant questioning of her relationship - or lack thereof - with Emerald, and she couldn’t see how someone so sensitive to emotion couldn’t see that the Vacuan had a crush on her. It was silly, and Ruby went through the same tirade at least once a week. “She obviously cares about you.”

“But, like, that could have just been because, uh, it was mean of me. Plus, we’re friends! So-”

“Maybe so,” sighed Blake. “But you guys are so close.”

“I don’t know -”

“Ruby, _please,_ ” Weiss cut in. “We got through this all the time. She likes you. You like her. Ask her out, or something, and stop whining about it.”

"Yup, Yup!" Yang called from the bathroom. "What Weiss said! If you like someone, you should tell them."

Weiss licked her lips and looked aside, muttering a brief, "quite." She was sure that Yang's words were directed to Ruby, but the fact that Weiss could take the comment the other way- meaning, directed toward herself - was a bad sign altogether, and it made her fidget.

"But I don't know if she likes me," Ruby complained, pouting into her lap.

"Don't be silly," Blake said, shaking her head. "You know she does. And look, even if she didn't, what does it matter? Ask her into town or something, see if she wants to go on a date. You've got nothing to lose."

"I can't do that!" Ruby shook her head adamantly. "...What if she said no?"

"What if she said yes?" Blake countered firmly, making Ruby flinch and bite her lip. "You guys are best friends, and from everything you've told me, she likes you. Give it a chance, alright?"

The bathroom door opened, and Yang stepped out. She was wearing only a towel, and one that was very clearly not meant for someone of her size. She held it up from around the top, which was secured around her breasts, but only just enough to cover her nipples and nothing above. It was wrapped tight around her body, but that only showed just how tiny and not up to the task the cloth was, and it dropped barely an inch down her thighs. Most of her magnificent body was on display, and there was enough left to the imagination to really get Weiss's going.

She stared, mouth dry and lips parted, just watching as Yang strode in the room with an exaggerated sway to her hips. She felt her pulse in her throat and in her core, a steady thumping that sent heat flashing through her. It certainly wasn't the most nude she'd seen Yang, not at all but it had been long enough for her mind to get fuzzy, and seeing it again only made it all the more clear why she had the hots for Yang, and that was a difficult thing to reason with. Weiss wasn't even surprised by just how much want she felt for her teammate; how badly she craved her. 

"Forgot my clothes," Yang chirped, sashaying past Weiss and bending over a smidge too far to retrieve her stuff from her bunk. "But totally, Ruby, you should go for it. Emerald's real cool, and you guys are like two peas in a pod. You're good for each other."

Ruby bit her lip, going through an inner turmoil just as fierce as Weiss's. "I dunno..."

Yang shrugged, a motion that sent her considerable titflesh wobbling within her towel. Her fingers slackened for a fraction of a second, letting the top line dip just enough to bare a bit of her rosy nipple, and heat surged through Weiss. "Gotta just go for what you want, sis. Don't let it slip you by."

She started walking back toward the washroom with that same swaying step, and Weiss just stared at her retreating ass and well-toned shoulders with wide, hungry eyes. "...Indeed."

"Excuse me?" Ruby asked, cocking her head, and Weiss blinked at her.

"...Pardon?"

Ruby puffed out her cheek. "You said something?"

"Oh, uh. I agree with your sister, is all."

Ruby's cheeks puffed out further as she stared down into her lap. "Ah."

Weiss was left doing much the same, but for very different reasons. The passion she was feeling at that moment was intense, the desire like an ache in her bones and in her loins. Weiss wasn't one to let her hormones rule her or guide her, and she had to recognize that what she felt for Yang was more than just lust or need, but something else entirely.

* * *

Yang's flirting continued at an unabated pace, only getting more intense as the days went on. She was overly friendly with Weiss in a way that almost no one else had ever been, sometimes literally hanging on to her when they were alone together, and other times staying at a careful distance that left Weiss hot and bothered. Sometimes their elbows or fingers would brush at a table as Yang purposely made contact, and at others she could swear the felt Yang’s legs rub against hers under the lunch table or their desks; but when she looked over, there would only be that cocky, confidant smirk on her lips.

Weiss just couldn’t contain herself anymore; the tension between them - both sexual and otherwise - was just so thick that she could cut it with her rapier. It was almost like a palpable thing, and even others could tell there was _something_ there. Weiss knew that it was an untenable situation, and that the act of dragging it out and letting it happen day after infuriating day was too much for her to bear - and it came to a head as all things had to, in time

It was just them in their dorm, with Weiss looking through her papers while Yang whistled to herself and rummaged through her stuff. She held up shirts, shorts, and lingerie, presenting them boldly as she examined them, making a show of it all for Weiss’s benefit. The white-haired girl tried not to look for too long at a time, but she did stare anyhow, and Yang knew it. The pretend disinterest was a show more than any real effort.

“Geez, I really need some new stuff,” Yang bemoaned, throwing her latest crop-top down on the bed and bouncing up onto her feet. Her breasts wobbled tantalizingly in the constrictive fabric of her shirt, drawing Weiss’s gaze once more. “Hey, why don’t we do something, Weiss?”

Weiss wet her lips. “I’m studying, Yang.”

“You’re _always_ studying,” Yang pressed, shaking her mane of blonde hair. “Let’s do something… fun.”

Her hands paused, the flipping motions momentarily halting. “Such as?”

“We could hit up the city,” Yang suggested with a wink of her pretty eyes. “Maybe go clothes shopping?”

Weiss let out a sigh that was meant to be patient, but was laden with far too much tension for that. “I’m not going to buy you clothes, Yang.”

“C’mon, it’ll be fun,” Yang assured, stepping into the center of the space. She set her hands on her broad hips, her bare arms flexing subtly in eye-catching ways. “We can even go lingerie shopping. You can pick out whatever looks good on me, model me around, and presto-bango, we’re good to go.”

“That -” _sounds like a great idea_ “-is an awful idea, Yang.”

“Ah, what’s a girl gotta do to get a date around here?”

Weiss swallowed roughly, but cocked her chin jump confidently. “Something more than I could get just by paying for it.”

Yang laughed, tossing her head and shoulders back and jutting her chest out in a very purposeful way. “You’re a hard lady to please, Schnee.”

Weiss smirked self-confidently, swivelling her legs around to sit up straight and proper. “I only want the best, of course.”

“C’mon, I’m totally the best,” Yang chirped, still smiling. 

“You’re… not bad,” Weiss allowed, nervously running her tongue over her lips. 

“Not bad?” Yang scoffed, and pressed a hand over her left breast. “I’m _wounded._ ”

Weiss’s eyes lingered on the hand planted over her tit. “I’m sure you’ll bounce back.”

“It _would_ help if I had a pretty girl to kiss my wounds better,” Yang said casually, both of her eyebrows raised. 

“...You know plenty of girls,” Weiss replied, a tremor in her voice. 

“I do.”

“I’m positive one of them would help you out.”

Yang popped her lips, letting out a soft puff of air. “Maybe they’re not the girl I want, huh?”

Weiss felt a shiver pass up and down her spine. “I didn’t know you had such standards.”

Yang chuckled, the sound low and throaty. “Hey, now. There are girls I like, and girls I _like._ ” 

“And if the girls you _like_ don’t feel the same?” Weiss felt tentative and nervous, but she kept her voice as firm as she could manage. Her face felt as warm as her core, and it was like she was on fire. 

The blonde shrugged. “I’d be really disappointed.”

“Really?”

“Absolutely.” Yang’s voice was a low, throaty hum that set Weiss’s entire body alight.

“In that case,” Weiss drawled slowly, rising up from her sitting position, “let me kiss it better.”

She was quick, that was for sure. Partly, it was because she was so damned _nervous_ about what she was doing that she didn’t want to leave room for error or interpretation. She wanted to throw herself out there, prevent any sort of rejection or embarrassment that such a moment warranted. She was timid and scared if she was being honest with herself, but she was so damned riled up that she couldn’t see a better moment for this; Yang had methodically torn all her walls down over the time they’d shared, and now her words were just so laden with meaning that Weiss could not resist.

She had to push herself up on the tips of her toes to even get her head within Yang’s reach, and her hands had to rest on her shoulders for balance - and yet, even just having her hands on those firm shoulders felt magnificent. They were nice and strong under her fingers, so reassuringly hard that it made her needy senses tingle with gratification. It got even better when her lips finally - blessedly - connected with Yang’s, making her brain spin and lips burn with the bliss of the contact. Her mouth was just so plump and kissable, utterly soft and velvety and perfect for the locking of lips.

While it sent fireworks off in her mind and fire dancing along her lips, she wasn’t sure if the same thing could be said for Yang. Despite her boasting words she seemed to stiffen as Weiss pressed against her, her body shifting and leaning back, forcing Weiss further and further onto the very tips of her toes. She didn’t reciprocate the kiss at all at first, and for a few seconds self-doubt started to creep into her mind; the thoughts that she’d been mistaken, that she’d misread everything, that she was, for once, _wrong._ It terrified her, and her own motions slowed and halted as it all set in, her lips gently parting away -

-Yet they were recaptured by Yang moments later, tugged back into a swift and soft lip lock. Weiss’s own was a softer touch of lip on lip, but Yang’s was positively ravenous and hungry, and forceful beyond comprehension. She pressed their mouths together so hard that her lips almost felt bruised, and she didn’t stop at a simple press of their lips. She suckled at her fleshy mouth, pulling her upper lip between her own and then swapping to her bottom, rolling the softness between her own plush pair and tracing her tongue against them. She laid in with firm kisses and stronger sucks, eagerly and passionately going at it, moving with an intensity that displayed long-held emotions and passions. 

Her strong hands swept down Weiss’s body, grabbing her nice and firm, fingers pressing through her uniform and sending pleasurable jolts through her. She didn’t feel nearly as unsteady when Yang’s hands were on her, surrounding her narrow waist so easily and neatly, but they kept on creeping lower, down to her gently rounded hips. She pulled Weiss in closer as the lock of their lips got deeper, messier, her tongue lewdly slipping into her mouth and sliding against her teeth and cheeks, just tasting her. 

Weiss’s chest pressed against Yang’s large, pillowy masses as she was tugged in reassuringly close, the kiss extending longer than the girl would have thought possible. And she was totally fine with that, taking relish in the length and depth of it, her brain settling into the pleasurable sensations and soaking it all up. She didn’t mind as her strong hands trailed down her body at Yang’s own leisure, and her flesh prickled and heated up as they roved lower, and lower. She did jump up, however, when Yang’s powerful hands cupped the rounded curve of her fleshy ass, reaching right under her skirt to grab at her exposed flesh.

“Yang!” She gasped, mouths parting with the softest of sighs, and Yang grinned. Her hands remained on Weiss’s ass, keeping her firmly tugged in place, fingertips digging into the delightfully fleshy mass and holding fast. 

“Weiss,” Yang chuckled, leaning in close. Her face hovered above Wiess’s, so intoxicatingly close that it stole Weiss’s words away. “I didn’t think you were actually going to do it.”

“You’ve been teasing me,” Weiss said slowly, “for months. I’m fed up with _waiting._ ”

Yang snorted. “You’re not the only one.” Her hands squeezed the meat of Weiss’s plentiful ass, groping nice and firmly. “Dust, this ass - literally fantastic. I’ve wanted to feel this for _so_ long…”

“Someone’s getting ahead of herself,” Weiss murmured, face red, but a smirk on her lips.

“Am I?” Yang raised an eyebrow. “If you don’t want this, just tell me and I’ll -”

“Don’t you dare stop,” Weiss snapped, shaking her head vehemently. 

“Don’t want me to stop?” Yang squeezed even harder, fingers rolling into the soft meat of her ass - something that Weiss considered her best bodily feature, and Yang clearly agreed. Each push and prod of those strong fingers and each rolling motion of her palms made Weiss’s body soar, as if being manhandled by such a strong girl was pleasing to her. “At all?”

“I want everything that you’ve been teasing me with,” Weiss growled gutturally, her demeanour falling away as her desire rose up like a Grimm. “Everything.”

“It’ll be my pleasure, babe,” Yang husked, and then, with nary a sign of effort, _hauled_ Weiss up into her arms. The white haired girl yelped and wobbled, arms sliding around Yang’s neck with speed and pulling tight to secure herself. It was like she weighed nothing at all, and the blonde soon had her secured inside the cage of her arms, several meters above the floor. 

“Yang!” Weiss cried, her shock rising as Yang began to move, carrying Weiss through the room with no hint of trouble and pushing her backward. “What are you doing?”

She carried Weiss into the washroom, nothing more than a chuckle on her breath. She kicked the door behind them for no particular reason, as their teammates were out for the entire day. Weiss wanted to complain further at her treatment, but she couldn’t lie and say that she did not like the feel of her arms wrapped around her, those powerful hands clamping down on the flesh of her plump ass. But she could still express her annoyance at the undignified treatment and the oddness of it with her expression, and Yang picked up on that sooner than her words. 

“Nothing to do with kinks, Weissy,” Yang assured, her voice rumbling with hints of laughter.

“And here I thought you had a shower thing,” Weiss replied, clicking her tongue.

“Showers are nice,” Yang agreed, still putting on her attractive smirk. “But this is just practicality, baby. Much easier to clean up my messes in a washroom.”

Weiss licked her lips slowly. “Messes?”

Yang let out a rumbling laugh. “I let out… a lot.”

“Is this more of your cockiness, Yang?”

She winked. “You’ll see.”

She let Weiss down, letting her stand on her own two feet again. She didn’t touch her further, nor did she lean down to kiss her lips. Yang just stared at her, staring intently at her features, while her hands moved up to quickly and deftly pluck at the buttons of her uniform. She loosened the blazer before pulling it from her broad body, exposing the blouse underneath, and then doing the same there. Only, as those buttons came loose, Weiss was treated to the sight of her healthy, firm flesh beneath, along with the mountainous slopes of her cleavage. 

She let both articles of clothing fall to the ground without a care, baring all of her amazingly toned body to Weiss’s eyes, washboard abs, tremendous tits, and all. Granted, she still had on a yellow sports bra, but that was removed with quick motions as well, and her massive breasts were freed with a soft jiggle of flesh that made Weiss’s jaw drop. She was still staring at the impressive mounds of titflesh even as Yang removed her tie and undid her skirt, letting _everything_ fall to the ground.

Weiss’s eyes flicked down, taking in the full sight of the girl’s egregiously sized cock, and her pulse quickened. She was massive - as massive as the girls flaunted, as large as Weiss had been led to believe. Their brief foreplay had gotten her to a semi-stiff length only, but it was clear how hard she’d get, for even with her fist wrapped around the meaty length it was ridiculously long and thick. It was an impressive shaft of virile dickmeat that made Weiss’s mind boggle, and she was so distracted by the sight of it that she didn’t even notice Yang staring down at her hungrily.

“Why don’t you give it a taste, Weiss?” Yang asked suggestively, and Weiss’s eyes flicked up.

“You want me to… get down on my knees and put my mouth around that?” Weiss asked incredulously, and Yang laughed sheepishly.

“I’m going to need it nice and wet,” Yang followed, “since it is, you know, kinda big. Plus… I have wanted you like this for a long time, and now that I have my chance…”

Weiss was unsure of why she was pleased about such a lewd statement, but she blushed faintly at the praise - but even so, she was hesitant. The thing was big, and doing a blowjob was entirely beneath her. “Oral isn’t… really my thing.”

“It’ll be easy,” Yang eased, “trust me. All at your own pace.”

Weiss bit her lip hesitantly, eyeing the monster-cock slowly being stroked in Yang’s strong fist. “I…”

“Pretty please?”

While she didn’t _want_ to try and suck something so large or do something so degrading as get down on her knees, she couldn’t deny that there was something terribly attractive about the suggestion and the compliments - and, well, if other girls could do it, she could, too. “Well, I suppose I could help you out.”

“Geez, you Schnees are so generous,” Yang joked dryly, and Weiss slapped her arm as she began to settle onto her knees. 

“Be grateful, you brute,” Weiss huffed, making Yang laugh. She got down on her knees with almost comic unsurety, simply not at all knowing how or what to do in these kinds of situations - but she made do, letting Yang’s hand settle on her shoulders and push her down lightly, easing her into position before her. It was something she hardly knew how to do, and she stared at the cock dangling in front of her face with no small amount of trepidation, because Yang - even in her semi-stiff state - was _big._

“Just take it slow,” Yang assured her, patting her shoulder as best as she could without leaning over. “I’m real sensitive, so it won’t take much for me, baby.”

“Right,” Weiss murmured under her breath, leaning in close. It was hard to believe that she, Weiss Schnee, was on her knees in front of some futa and ready to suck her off, but Yang was hardly ‘some futa’, and the situation was just too heady and filled with desperation to properly quantify. As much as she might have thought she was better than all of it, she really was just a hormonal teenager at heart, with far too much bundled emotion there to do anything other than this. 

And so she pressed her head in close, doing things she’d learned as second-hand knowledge and her own inquisitive research, lowering herself to the throbbing meat of her shaft until her lips were but inches away. She moved in slowly and carefully, approaching the virile girlmeat like it was a monster and she was a wary human, until slowly her lips pressed against the skin along its bulging flank in a soft kiss. It was little more than a graze, really, but it made Yang humm throatily all the same, her shoulders rolling with contentment and her breasts wobbling from the deep sound. 

Lewdly enough, it spurred Weiss to go in a little harder. She was a sucker for things like praise and compliments, and there was no greater compliment than the sound of pleasure - pleasure that she gave with her mouth and lips, and especially to so powerful and experienced a futa. Her lips grazed along the turgid meat, sliding up the length of the cock, pressing down to plant her kisses in choice spots where thick veins crossed and making Yang let out more of those shiver-inducing sounds. Her mouth was soft and glided against her pole, and as she travelled along it the bruiser's hand fell away to grant her as much space as she wanted. Miraculously, the fat cock only dipped a tiny bit under its weight, for it was hard and stiff as a spear, even in its semi-swollen state.

Weiss wasn't sure of what she was doing, exactly, other than the vaguest knowledge of how these sorts of things were supposed to work. But try she did, even if she had to make it up and go with what seemed instinctual. That was one of Weiss's sore points - working from instinct, without knowledge or theory that could be applied to make it better. Yang was truthful in her statements that she was very sensitive, and the slightest brush of Weiss's lips were enough to make her groan and sigh, her cock tingling underneath her lips in ways that spurred Weiss on to try her best.

It was an odd, lewd thing, but having Yang's cock against her lips was an extremely satisfying, heady feeling. It felt right, even though she was sure it was just her teenage desires speaking at that moment. Sure, there was something else there - some underlying connection between the two of them that went beyond flirting and teasing - but still; hormones and desires. That didn't stop her from getting to work as best as she could, running her lips across the beefy length of cockmeat, sliding the plush membranes against the hardened surface and feeling her veins throb and pulsate beneath them. She went from base to tip and down again, just tasting the stiff pillar, planting little kisses that were as prim and proper and dainty as Weiss herself.

She well understood what else was expected of a blowjob, however, and while she took things slow, she also moved with organized precision. The first lick of her tongue was, therefore, tentative and probing, more of a test of how she could manage it rather than an attempt at real pleasure: a long lick along the side, running just the tip of her tongue against it. It barely covered more than a sliver of that massive cock and left a laughably small trail of wetness, but it was a test she approved off and managed to make Yang sigh softly, and that was what she needed. Her next lick was longer, using more of her tongue, running at a different angle and curling around the swollen flank to cover more hard cockflesh, and it proved more successful.

Yang ran a hand through her own cascading gold locks, her tongue licking her plump lips as her lilac eyes stared down eagerly. "That's it, Weiss, baby."

Of course it is, Weiss thought smugly, settling into her lewd and almost unbecoming work. Her tongue slipped across the meat of the tremendous girth, leaving lines of wetness in the shape of her tongue, with each lick becoming longer, fuller, and bolder. She dragged more of her slender pink muscle against the shaft, covering as much of the creamy skin as the slim tongue could manage - not much, granted, but she was efficient, and she dragged her tongue over the areas she hadn't reached just to make sure her tongue-licking was even and thorough in its application. 

She got the hang of it quickly, even though it was all new to her. She was a quick learner, she liked to think, and she just went with whatever seemed to make Yang groan the loudest, searching out sensitive spots with her tongue and actively seeking more gratifying noises. She licked around the one flank of the cock, wetting it with a modest application of her saliva - she was neat and proper, after all, and it was not befitting to make a mess - but just enough to make the going quick and slippery. Before any drool could run over the cock it was already being painted over with her nimble tongue, which traced patterns into the stiff flesh with surprising gusto.

Weiss didn't like it, though - it was still a blowjob. But reluctant as she was, she wanted to make the studly girl feel good, just as much as she wanted to feel good in turn, and she recognized that she'd need to lubricate it if she wanted Yang to go all the way. Really, Yang going all the way was a foregone thought; she would be going there, and it would happen. Weiss craved it, wanted it, and she got closer with each flick of her tongue and kiss of her lips.

"Ah, that's good," Yang sighed, setting her hand down on Weiss's soft, white hair. "Geez, Weiss. You really have a mouth on you."

She parted from Yang's cock for a brief instant, saliva bridging the gap between her pink lips and the fat cock. "Was that a pun?"

"You guess," Yang smirked, and Weiss rolled her eyes.

She settled back into the dick, but didn't attack the same side as before. She went to the other flank and treated it to the same thorough tongue-lashing, dragging her nimble tongue from top to bottom as quickly as she could manage, giving the entire cock a bath with her tongue. She treated the base to full-bodied licks that used the broad flat of her tongue, and she enjoyed the feel of it throbbing on the carpet of her tongue. Saliva rolled down the pillar slowly, easily caught back up by her own mouth as she licked and slurped.

It hardened out against her lips, growing to full mast in no time flat. It was a massive shaft of cockmeat the size of her forearm, so large that Weiss could scarcely comprehend having that swing between one's legs, but there it was, and it was wonderful. She treated it as best as she could, licking and slurping, looking up the flat plane of Yang's belly, past the defined hilltops of her washboard abs and through the tremendous cleavage of her fat tits to lock onto her purple eyes, which stared down just as happily. Yang seemed very pleased by it all, her breath coming out in quick husks and gasps, her breasts rolling proudly on her chest, making Weiss feel content with her work.

"This is a dream," Yang grunted. "Incredible..."

Her mouth slid up to the tip of the now engorged length, she stared down at the ruddy tip. Yang's hand stroked reassuringly at her hair, words of urging ready at her lips; but Weiss dove down without her prompting, taking the cock into her pretty little mouth without a second's thought. She was hesitant, but not enough so to compromise her current streak of success, and a lewd part of her wanted to cement herself as the best lay Yang was going to have - ever, if she was lucky. Odd as it was, she didn't want to hold back when she knew that other girls hadn't, and it was more than her own sense of superiority - it was because she wanted to have Yang, and not them.

She pushed herself down on the tip of her cock, taking a good bit into her mouth. She handled it well for someone that hadn't had anything there before, and though the first five inches filled out her cheeks fully and strained her tongue, she handled it well. She swept her head down, bobbing herself on the stiff pole and letting her tongue work at it, trying her best despite the inherent clumsiness of such an act. It was a stiff blowjob as she struggled to get herself into that right rhythm of movement, her neck moving oddly and her head not quite bobbing in the right way, but she powered on through her sheer will to please, and did so to the best of her ability.

She got better as she moved, head sliding more efficiently as minutes passed as saliva built up within her drooling mouth. The cock slid between her plush lips and dipped between their softness, entering the cavern of her mouth and settling in against her tongue. Drool rolled as many inches delved in deep, forcing out her cheeks and filling her mouth with hot, stiff cockmeat. The rubbery head of the proud cock bounced against her tongue and the roof of her mouth, occasionally slipping in deeper to prod at the depths of her throat and causing Weiss to wince just a bit before she reigned it back in.

“Damn,” Yang hissed, eyes squeezing shut and lips curling.

Her off-kilter ponytail bobbed around her shoulders as her head rolled and mouth bobbed on the many inches of solid cockmeat, saliva sliding down the shaft as her lips retracted and pulled away. She went down repeatedly, feeling the meat swell between her lips and listening to Yang’s increasingly husky grunts, which grew in intensity as Weiss serviced her cock. She made up for lack of skill with her desire to please, and her tongue flexed and curled while her lips pressed close and pulled, constantly seeking to stimulate the throbbing girlmeat. 

It wasn’t like Weiss understood anything like the tell-tale signs of orgasm, and so even when Yang’s face tightened and her fingers curled a little too hard into her hair, she didn’t really get it. She just stared up at the delightful view of her flat abs and generous underboob, watching her eyes narrow and glimmer with hints of red, watching her lips part and teeth grit, thinking it some extreme measure of pleasure and not her rising climax. The throbbing and swelling in her cock was more telling, but not quite telling enough; and though Weiss eventually did understand what was happening, she was far too late to avoid from catching the first half of her load within her mouth.

The first jet of salty sperm sloshed against the back of her throat, sliding down into her throat with forceful intensity that made Weiss flinch and gag, while the rest of it quickly began to spurt inside her mouth. It was thick and creamy and _hot,_ more so than Weiss expected, and the suddenness of the load caught her off guard and stunned her into momentary silence. She didn’t react fast enough as her mouth filled out with cum, and Weiss did little more than stare up at Yang’s face, which had formed a mask of concentration as she relieved herself of her cum. Weiss tried pulling away moments later, when her brain caught up with her and she realized that the deluge of tangy baby-batter was forcing her cheeks out to such a point that she would be unable to contain it inside.

“Fuck,” Yang groaned, unable to contain herself. Her face twitched and lips curved raggedly, her pleasure warring on her face.

Weiss pulled back, extracting the half of hard cock inside her mouth to the audible sounds of squelching saliva and churning seed, which bubbled within her lips. She slid off the rapidly spasming length, feeling it twitch between her lips as it was removed from the damp cavern and exposed to the empty air. It didn’t stop exploding, and thick streams of semen plastered across her face and down her neck, running over the material of her uniform and surely staining it. While Weiss would have loved to contend with that, she first had to deal with the cum inside her mouth, which pooled and swished thickly between her cheeks. 

Weiss swallowed it down with thick gulps, pulling it down into her throat, and only because she was unwilling to spit it out and risk staining her uniform. Mechanical gulps pulled the warm seed into her stomach, but she still wasn’t fast enough to avoid it spilling from her lips and adding to the line of white that stained her cheeks and chin. The act of gulping down all that cum momentarily stole her breath away, and she sputtered to remove the rest of the too-thick matting that was in her throat and cheeks; she was, therefore, left to just stare as the throbbing pillar of girlmeat finished unloading on her chest, painting over her upper uniform in white.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Yang swore again, unable to hold her tongue. Her hand ran through her own hair, mussing up the golden mass more than taming it, a silly smile on her face. “Ah, that really got the edge off - you’re a real natural, Weiss, honey.”

“...You’ve ruined my uniform, Yang,” Weiss hissed, looking down. It was a moment later when Yang’s words registered in her mind, and she looked up. “The edge off?”

Yang laughed. “I can go for a lot more than that - that was just, like, the pre-game show.” She winked. “But a damn good one, I’ll say. That was as good as I’ve dreamed about, honest.”

Weiss licked her lips. “Dreamed about?” 

“Oh, yeah.” Yang shook her head amusedly. “You’re a walking wet dream, Weiss Schnee.”

“ _I_ am?” Weiss asked bemusedly. “Says you.”

“Aren’t we just two peas in a pod,” Yang joked, flashing her teeth.

“Yeah, well, these two peas don’t both have horribly stained uniforms.”

Yang laughed louder, her breasts jiggling and abdomen rippling with arousal-inducing motion. “Sorry, Weiss; I’ll get it dry-cleaned, promise. But right now - well, it’s a great excuse to get that thing off you, huh?”

Weiss just stared at the girl, horny breaths leaving her cum-stained lips. She felt lewd and dirty and so very unlike the girl that had left Atlas not too long ago, but it felt so damn right and good that she couldn’t understand it. Instead of doing anything else she raised her arms petulantly and said, “then help me, you thuggish brute,” and Yang let off a rumbling chuckle.

“With pleasure,” Yang replied, hauling her up and sitting her on the washroom counter. With deft movements she plucked at Weiss’s uniform at the exact same time that her face descended and recaptured Weiss’s lips in a steamy kiss, once more claiming the damp cavern of her mouth with her tongue. She didn’t care that she was kissing through her own cum at all, and she kissed with the same passion and desperation as before, letting all of her emotions out with the press of her lips and the table of her tongue.

She got all of Weiss’s uniform off her upper body in record time, leaving Weiss to wonder how many times she’d done such a thing for her to be so efficient. She did the same with her bra, snapping it off with commercial ease and letting her modest, pert breasts bob free of the stiff blue cups. Her hands teased over the pale mounds for brief moments, thumbs brushing over stiff nipples, before she went to work as the skirt below, slowing drawing closer to Weiss’s core. She lifted her ass off the counter with her arm strength, letting the skirt slid off with ease, and then hooked her thumbs into her whitish-blue panties, and did much the same. 

“Oh, you’re gorgeous,” Yang purred, her lips leaving Weiss’s and instead trailing down the flat plane of her harshly angular face, down her cheekbones and over the slender curves of her neck. “Like a perfect, honest-to-life princess.”

“I-Is that s-so.”

“Yeah, totally,” Yang said honestly, her voice throaty and purring, her desire clear. Her hands rubbed at her hips as her lips tasted her flesh, her motions quick and brisk as if she were in a rush. “I just want to enjoy you, but… I’ve wanted this for so long that I don’t think I can wait. Fuck, I want to treat you right, but -”

“There’s time,” Weiss gasped, shivering as Yang’s lips plucked at a sensitive spot in her neck and making her shiver. “Don’t hold back now, please -”

“Your wish is my command,” Yang said, seemingly still lost in her princess-talk. She hauled Weiss off the counter easily, slipping her back into the hold of her arms and carrying her like she was a feather-weight, hands once more gripping the plentiful meat of her ass to keep her firmly in place. She carried her over to the sole shower, a small and modest affair that really didn’t have the room for two. The entire time they walked her mouth was on Weiss’s neck and under her chin, teasing at every female sensitive spot as if she knew them all implicitly, drawing out squeaks and whines from the heiress’s pristine lips.

“You sound so hot,” Yang groaned, her words making Weiss shiver all the harder.

The situation was so heady and intoxicating, in fact, that she couldn’t even complain that she was being manhandled around, or that she still had her face and neck matted with cum. She didn’t protest as she was pressed firmly against the wall of the shower, her back pressing against the cool, hard tile. Her legs almost instinctively wrapped themselves around Yang’s broad hips, working with her hands to secure herself around the bigger, stronger girl.

But even in her state of cloying desire, she didn’t fail to notice as the meaty, raw cock slapped against the puffy mound of her pussy, grinding the underside of the vascular cock against the length of her velvet furrow. While her body tingled with anticipation and the pleasure of having something so hard and thick grinding against her entrance, she still realized that it was very much a raw, uncovered cock, with no hint of a condom in sight.

“Yang,” Weiss gasped, shivering under the ravenous travel of her lips, “Condom. Protection?”

“You saw how much I let out,” Yang rumbled, lips dancing over the white flesh of her neck and plucking at the tender skin. “And I get… _hot._ Condoms always fail me, so it’s pointless to try. But I promise I’ll pull out, if you want me to.”

“I -” Weiss wasn’t sure if that was a wise idea, but she couldn’t really think properly at the moment, and her mind struggled with the heat of the situation. “I - yeah, okay, if you say you will.”

“Whatever you want,” Yang growled, still kissing and licking, teasing Weiss with the skilled crawl of her hot lips. She held Weiss up effortlessly, keeping her pinned against the wall with the press of her body and the clamp of her hands. 

Her cock slipped down, still grinding against the tract of Weiss’s pussy, grinding the beefy underside into her pink lower lips. Each touch and prod was enough to make Weiss hiss and groan, her body shifting and her heat rising as the pleasure soaked through her. Everything Yang did was enough to make her hotter, her core warming up and arousal rising as it went on. She felt it dance lower, shift downward, knowing what Yang intended and what the outcome would be, and eagerly awaiting it.

Yang’s bulbous cockhead slipped against her entrance, brushing up against her clit and making Weiss’s body rock in her arms. Hands clamped down in reply, digging into the plentiful meat of her plump rear, holding her nice and close as Yang prepared herself for penetration. The thought of taking so large a cock was enough to make her shiver with trepidation, but not enough to dissuade her - she wanted this so bad that it was shocking, and she wouldn’t let it fall away.

That preparation didn’t allow her to get anywhere close to being ready for the cock itself, which began the slow, careful push into her pussy in short order. It made Weiss gasp and wince, body rocking yet again as the first inch of that massive, meaty shaft pushed into her core, the thick head sinking into her plush folds and easily battering them aside. The head stretched out the first inch of her tunnel with ease, pressing against her clinging walls and forcing them aside to make room for the rest of herself to follow. 

Weiss’s fingers were soon scrabbling at Yang’s strong shoulders, scraping at the well-defined muscles as another inch pushed inside her, and then another. She winced at the feel of all that strong, hard cockmeat sinking into her channel, pushing at a pace that was meant to allow her to accommodate to something of such an obscene size, but even so it still strained her. She wasn’t meant for something so big, and she doubted that many were - it was large and thick, and it stretched everything that pressed against it. It didn’t even matter how tight Weiss was, for the crawl of the vascular cock easily parted her clinging folds and stretched her out with no sign of difficulty.

“Damn,” Yang hissed, fingers clawing at the fleshy white mass. “You feel _amazing._ ”

Pleasure shot through Weiss, but most of her mental faculties were concentrating on taking the cock that shoved into her inch by throbbing inch, stretching out her fertile tunnel around its obscene girth. Pink membranes hugged Yang’s shaft so snugly and tightly that there was no spare room to be found, and Yang made do by simply stretching out what she wanted. She pushed in an inch at a time, taking it slow and steady, an upward push into the plush tightness of Weiss’s pussy.

Legs clamped around her hips, letting Weiss hold on securely to the busty blonde. As her fat cock drove in deeper her body got in closer, her breasts beginning to squish against her chest and her belly grazing Weiss’s flatter, smoother expanse. The feel of all those muscles working under her skin, against Weiss’s fingertips, legs, and body, was amazing. It was everything she’d imagined and more, and they hadn’t even really started yet, making her tingle with the anticipation for just how much better it would feel.

More than half the cock was inside of her warmth, stretching her out until she felt nice and full. It was like being shoved full of an iron pole, so stiff and hard that her contracting muscles and pink flesh couldn’t do little more than squirm haplessly against it, impaling her slick core. Weiss squirmed as she was stuck through with more cockmeat, feeling it slip further, delving deep into her heated depths in an effort to hilt its full length inside. Whines left Weiss’s tightly clenched teeth as she tried to take it with Schnee dignity, but it was damned hard not to let herself go when something so big and hard was stretching her out like a toy. 

Yang’s hips began to reverse motion, so sudden and abrupt that it surprised both Weiss and her body. Her cunt began to tremble as the pipe of girlmeat extracted from her cunt at a quicker pace than it had entered, sliding back through the wet seal of her lower lips, exposing many glistening inches to the cool bathroom air. Weiss groaned as her spongy inner walls bounced back into their normal shape, but felt the loss of Yang’s solid cock all too keenly, and felt a strange longing for it to be back inside her. 

“How’s that?” Yang asked vaguely, a growl of lust on her lips. She was cocky and brash even then, a smug smile of self-confidence on her face, as if she just knew how Weiss was taking it - and Weiss wouldn’t lie.

“It’s great,” Weiss gasped, feeling every little bit of that cock as it retracted. “Now put it back in, you - you dolt -”

Yang barked out a laugh at Weiss’s simple attempt to gain some traction over the situation, but happily reversed the backward motion of her hips. It was almost like Weiss’s body had forgotten just how much that dick stretched her out, because her walls were once again protested against the powerful pushing. Her body had no chance, however, against such a potent cock and the strong girl it belonged to, and she was truly helpless as it shoved inside her, driving back in to her depths with all the ease in the world. The bulbous cocktip drove in and stretched things out before her, pushing everything out to make room for the veiny mass to follow, before once more retracting with the same level of power. 

Her stomach flexed powerfully as her cock once more went crashing through the tightened folds, forcing them painfully wide around the massive girth. Yang’s pace got faster and harder as time went on and she began to hit her stride, working herself in and out of Weiss’s cunt with a sort of eager abandon that left the Schnee heiress groaning. She tried to hold back, tried not to let herself come undone and act like a floozy, but it was hard - too hard, especially when a forearm length of solid dickmeat was jamming deep into her plush folds like it was a squeaky toy for her.

Weiss’s eyes winced and narrowed as it slammed in deep, making her deepest parts shiver and tense, but her gaze was still glued to the sight of Yang’s tensing, bunching abs, which practically _danced_ as she thrust over and over. It was a vision of toned perfection that appealed to all of Weiss’s senses, and it was a treat to watch even as she was being nailed like a whore. Her cunt tingled with bliss as the meaty bitchbreaker shoved in almost to the hilt, just shy of bottoming out and slamming into her womb, and her mind began to sing with the same level of bliss at the impossibly wonderful feeling of it. She could almost understand why all those other girls had so happily spread their legs for Yang - she felt _amazing._

She could feel her power and virility in every thrust and motion, the rock of her hips and the increasing tempo of her thrusting cock. Her hips moved with sharp and harsh motions, her ass tensing and flexing against Weiss’s calves. Her shoulder muscles bunched up around her hands, and Weiss tugged at her hard skin all the stronger as she greedily tried to feel more of it. Yang’s body came crashing down against hers in her reckless attempt to shove as much of her girthy pipe inside as possible, and the result was her breasts squishing against Weiss’s significantly smaller pair. Her nipples felt as hard as her cock, pushing into her soft mounds which were totally subsumed by fleshy, generous titflesh.

Yang grunted with each motion, murmuring words of praise - “you’re so tight, Weiss,” and “You feel so good,” - and more lusty words of desire, citing how hot Weiss was, how much of a babe she was, and other choice things that would have been degrading in any other circumstance had it not been so genuine. It wasn’t just dirty talk, and not some ramblings of a hormone-fueled teen. Yang _meant_ it, and Weiss could tell.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Yang hissed into her ear, her words unrestrained and lacking any sort of civility, and Weiss loved it. “The most gorgeous little thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”

Her cock drove in to the very hilt, finally smashing into Weiss’s womb and turning the sensitive, fluttering mass into a cushion for her prick-head. She hit it hard and fast, juices squelching out around her as the meaty pipe forced all that feminine arousal well out of the way of her pumping, thrusting, forward motion. She barrelled in with unparalleled ease, unperturbed by any sort of tightness and simply using her muscle and power to solve the issue instead of any finesse. And Weiss, who was raised on finesse and elegance, _loved_ the primal intensity, the hard, brutish sex that appealed to her inner instincts.

She slammed into her sopping slit harder and faster, her pace still increasing, her hips nearly a blur. Fleshy smacks echoed out as their pelvis hit with satisfying noises, filling the washroom just as thoroughly as Weiss’s moans did. She whimpered and sighed in equal measure, making cute and dignified noises just as often as she made lustier, more guttural ones, unable to properly get a hold of her emotions. She gasped weakly as she was fucked into the wall, her back hitting it solidly until her skin ached from the repeated contact, her ass sore from how hard Yang was squeezing it. Her assflesh practically bulged out between her fingers as she clamped down hard, squeezed like a stressball.

Yang’s biceps bulged and tensed as she brought Weiss down on her cock even as her hips jammed upward, no longer just fucking Weiss into the wall. Weiss’s slim body rocked and rolled onto the impaling, thrusting length of cunt-conquering dickmeat, every inch of her sweet tunnel shivering and contracting hard around it, ever pleasure spot and pressure point rubbed and smacked as it came barreling on through. Yang grunted and groaned in time with her thrusts, her strain evident as she contended with carrying Weiss and fucking her at the same time, but she was a strong girl, and didn’t let it get to her. Not immediately, at least.

“I’m so thankful for Atlas,” Yang grunted, “For making a girl as hot as you. You’re perfect, you know that?”

“I-I’ve b-been to-old,” Weiss whined, unable to really do anything other than go along with the ride - and what a ride it was, all hot and heavy and just perfect for her needs. Yang was perfect, everything she wanted and more in a single package of brutish intensity that left her cunt singing with pleasure, head dazed with bliss, and cheeks red with raw emotion.

It kept going, never ceasing, never pausing. It was hard and intense, enough to make Weiss feel mindblown from how thorough it was. There was not a single inch of her depths that were plumbed by the many inches of hard cock, her entire cunt filled out and stretched by the slab of virile dickmeat. Her hips came crashing down repeatedly, the smacks echoing out into the room in time with her squelching juices. Her skin was red from where Yang’s body came slamming against it, and while Weiss would normally hate having her perfect, snowy skin marred, she couldn’t see it as anything else as a source of pride.

Weiss knew what Yang’s semblance was, and so she wasn’t ignorant when Yang’s eyes began to colour with red, and her blonde hair began to shimmer as if a haze of heat clung to it. Weiss simply didn’t know _why_ it was there at first, and she didn’t give it as much thought as she could have, for she was enjoying the fucking far too much to comment. Yang kept going, not showing and indication that she noticed the potential activation of her own powers, her muscles working beneath the skin and under Weiss’s limbs, her power evident in every stroke and thrust. Her abs moved against Weiss’s belly and her tits squished down on her chest, and with each thrust Weiss’s body rocked against the wall.

Yang’s face was a mask of concentration, the planes of her face hard and tense, eyes focused intently downward. They were fully red, red like tongues of fire, staring intently as she shoved her cock inside with cunt-shaking force. She grunted in time with her pronounced thrusts, her dick getting larger and larger, swelling out and stretching her out even further. Her girlmeat seemed to radiate heat, warming her inner folds and making her juices heat up as if on a burner, and it made Weiss yelp. She was so used to the cold of Atlas that she wasn’t good with heat, and this was very warm and far too intense for her - and it was only getting more intense as the seconds ticked down.

Her hair positively glowed, her eyes a blazing red. Her log of a cock was radiating heat like a poker that had rested in a fire, and the white-hot rod slammed into her wet depths in ways that made Weiss gasp and shout. Her juices sizzled against the cock, her insides quite literally as warm as an oven, and the feel of it was nearly overwhelming. Yang’s thrusts got deeper and more pronounced, and with it came a strengthening of her semblance, which Weiss was only now starting to connect to Yang’s sexual arousal and need. The way her cock was swelling and her face was tightening up just like before was also indicative, and her mind lazily connected the dots.

_She’s close,_ Weiss struggled to think, her own face tight and her teeth digging into her lower lip. _Like before - her semblance must trigger off of how close she is. F-fuck, it’s so hot - so warm -_

She groaned, her voice plaintive and pleading. Yang slammed into her again and again, making her body rock and roll in the cage of her powerful arms, her slender body struggling to cope with it all. The cock was burning like a torch, sizzling her insides and making her walls flutter violently. The bulbous tip leaked precum that was on the verge of being as hot as magma, and when it slammed against her spasming cervix it felt like a brand being pressed into the skin. Her hair was like a burning sheet, radiating heat like desert sands that were in the sun for too long.

_She’s like the sun,_ Weiss thought dimly, her mind struggling to think correctly. _So - so -_

Yang was close, that much was clear. She was in the final stretch of the sex, her motions harsh and quick and desperate, her every motion hard and pronounced. Weiss recognized that even with her lack of experience, and she could well enough remember what she discovered during the course of her investigations - impregnated girls, swollen out with Yang’s kids - and she recalled Yang’s earlier words. They made sense, too, in the lewdest of ways; everything was just so blazing hot, her cunt sweltering like a jungle, that any condom would have been utterly ruined by it. More importantly, she remembered Yang’s words about pulling out, if she wanted to. 

_But do I want to?_

“Close,” Yang grunted, sheathing herself inside the snug snatch with her face tightened in effort, muscles bulging from strain. 

Weiss couldn’t respond, her voice failing her at that moment as pleasure overtook her. She knew what she should have done, what was practical for her as a Schnee and what logic told her was right, but in the deadly heat of that moment and the utterly intoxicating atmosphere, she could not do anything other than wrap her arms nice and tight around her shoulders and clamp down hard with her legs, securing herself around Yang’s body in a grip that was akin to a body-lock. Her ankles pressed into her tight ass, practically locking together, just as her fingers tangled with themselves around her neck; she made it perfectly, utterly clear what her response was, leaving no other alternative: she didn’t want Yang to pull out, and gave her no leeway to do so.

Yang _could_ have just fought through her weak grasp, in all honesty, but she didn’t. She did what Weiss clearly wanted, and slammed herself inside a few final, desperate times, her fat ballsack swinging and slamming her sperm-producing balls against her juice-soaked slit. Then she was exploding like a volcano, cumming even as she was thrusting, her throaty growls coming out unabated. Weiss practically shrieked as the first jet sloshed into her womb, hitting it with the same kind of force as one of Yang’s punches, the heat so strong that it felt like a third-degree burn - and it only kept on coming, her fat shaft spasming and swollen balls pulsing, sending more of her rich, white-hot seed into Weiss’s unprotected pussy.

The white-haired girl gasped and groaned as she was filled with pump after pump of cum, her cunt roiling from the sheer heat. It was like a river of pure warmth pouring straight from the lip of the volcanic shaft, rolling with the same slow pace as magma and with that same raw heat. Her womb was impossibly, indelibly full of the steaming baby-batter, the feeling of it so strong that Weiss’s eyes were wide open, pupils enlarged to an extreme degree, and her voice rose up in a lilting cry that shifting in pitch and intensity with each pump of fluid that filled her body.

Yang’s face relaxed from an intensely focused expression of pure concentration into one hazy bliss as her cock unloaded itself, her balls emptying out a load of potent semen. Her plump lips parted in a hot sigh and her eyes almost crossed as the pleasure of emptying her balls inside a girl’s cunt overtook her - but that relaxed attitude of relief didn’t stop her from moving her hips, still pumping them sharply, if a bit idly, her muscles twitching and jumping. A shiver rolled through her voluptuous body, sending her curves into trembles, hips bucking and sending streams of cum deep into Weiss’s fertile fields.

Every potent drop was seeded inside her body, the load so thick and voluminous that it sent her every wall bulging out to a truly obscene degree. It was impossible for someone as inexperienced as Weiss to quantify, but her cunt was stretched out beyond anything ever before, and there was so much of that blazing hot baby-batter inside her that her belly was jutting out a good few inches more than it should have as it struggled to contain it. Her eyes were leaking and her gaze distant, cunt trembling violently as her stomach inflated outward under the weight of all that cum, her body filled and jammed-pack with seed.

It was funny, because Weiss _knew_ this was how those girls had gotten pregnant, and even if Yang’s cum wasn’t particularly potent - something that was hard to believe, given that she was a futa with a good rate of impregnation among the girls she was with - there was just _so damn much_ that conception was a foregone conclusion. But Weiss couldn’t even think of that or the consequences, because it felt so good that it didn’t even register in her brain beyond it being a distant problem. She was just as overloaded with pleasure as Yang was, uncomprehending of how risky the situation truly was and just lavishing in the ecstasy of it all.

“Hah - that’s it,” Yang husked, her hips bucking idly and letting a few final drops free of her bulbous tip. “That’s - _fuck -_ that’s it. Damn.”

Cum flowed through Weiss’s silken tunnel, dripping down out of her lower lips and dripping to the floor in lewd lines that mingled with the already white tile. While Yang did cum a great deal, the load clearly larger than the warm-up one, most of it was inside of her pussy, clinging to the pink walls with vicious intensity. It filled her to the very limit, that was for certain, but it just _barely_ fit - and even then, there were still ropes sloshing to the ground wetly.

Yang’s lips kissed Weiss’s forehead, her lips as hot as her cock. “You’re amazing, Weiss. Holy shit…”

“...You came so much,” Weiss whimpered, her breath misting out before her. She was still breathing hard, her mind struggling with the myriad sensations rolling through her in that moment: the cum inflating her out, the cock shifting inside her and making her walls bend and cum squish, and the feel of Yang against her, resting softly. “I -”

“Was that good for you?” Yang asked carefully, almost tentatively, her words at odds with her cocky disposition.

Weiss smiled lazily. “Very.”

Yang smiled. “Good.” She shifted her hips, shifting her throbbing fuckmeat in the tight, cum-filled sheath. “Because I don’t think I could take it if I didn’t satisfy you.”

Weiss cocked her chin up, trying to flick her mass of sweaty hair over her shoulder and mostly failing. “As you should be.”

“Smug, huh?” Yang grinned her utterly charming smile, making Weiss’s heart flutter. “Think you’re up for another round?”

Weiss honestly wasn’t sure if she was, because she’d just received a pounding that sent her mind to cloud nine and made her pussy the sorest it had ever been, and that didn’t even cover the incredible bloating in her abdomen. But even so, she didn’t want to stop. She didn’t want Yang to stop, because it did feel too damn good to give up, and Yang was too hot to let go. A silly thought that she might go to some other girl to finish up flitted through her mind, and even though she _knew_ implicitly that it was silly, it didn’t stop it from plaguing her. 

“I’d be upset if you didn’t,” she replied cockily, as she would under normal conditions. It seemed to please Yang, for she grinned wickedly as she shifted back, lifting Weiss away from the wall and once again carrying her weight entirely in her arms. The cock inside her shifted wetly, cum squelching and running out through her wide-stretched folds, dripping down to the floor in thick ropes. It made Weiss groan through her teeth, her smug disposition unable to cope with the feel of the fat rod churning her insides.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Yang chuckled roughly, stepping back and out of the cum pooling on the floor. “You’re so sexy when you’re bossy, Weiss, you know that?”

“I thought this wasn’t about your kinks?” Weiss teased, raising one of her immaculate eyebrows, and she drew a louder laugh from Yang.

“I lied,” Yang replied. “ _You’re_ my kink.”

Weiss scoffed, a blush dusting her cheeks - though it was lost with the flush of arousal and sexual need, but it was there all the same.

What happened next was too swift for Weiss to really follow, and she was mostly trying to avoid totally toppling over to concentrate. Yang began to drop, dipping Weiss down like she was a dancing partner, bearing them both to the floor so fast that Weiss feared for her balance. Her hair hung down around her, as did Yang’s over her, draping down like a curtain of unbroken gold. It still blazed with her inner fire just like her eyes, and it was as hot to the touch as it looked to the eye; it felt like it singed her skin, even the slightest brush enough to make her blood boil.

She was pressed down to the ground just as she had been against the wall, laid down more tenderly than she could have figured Yang was capable of. But she wasn’t taking it calmly or gently; just treating Weiss gently, as her status befitted her, but otherwise, she was the same fast and quick Yang as always. The moment she had Weiss down she grabbed her legs with her strong hands, sliding down her well-toned calves and cupping her taut thighs, and brought her legs up. Weiss _expected_ missionary, but what she got was something very different as her legs were stretched up and set down in-line with her body, with Yang abusing her flexibility to bend her like a pretzel.

“Yang, what are you -”

Yang leaned down, pressing their lips together and utterly silencing her with a long, passionate kiss. It wasn’t so much lewd or lusty, but laden with emotions that made Weiss excited. Yang pulled away a moment later, lips parting with a wet pop, her red eyes glimmering with desire. She settled down over Weiss, her fat breasts hanging down and the muscles of her stomach hard and defined. While she had pushed Weiss’s legs down she used the space set her own legs to either side of Weiss’s, effectively pinning her down in a mating press.

Her cock was still buried inside her cunt, for Yang had managed to move without removing herself the entire time. And now, with herself in the perfect position, leaning over the trapped white-haired girl, she could get right back into her rutting promptly and without delay. Her hands grasped at Weiss’s well-formed legs, holding on tight as she withdrew her hips and extracted inches of her cum-stained shaft from the well-stuffed cunt, causing frothy baby-batter to rise up around her meat-staff. It dribbled over pink cunt lips and the line of her flushed vulva, which was spread wide and glistened with wetness. 

Yang didn’t need to take it slowly this time, for Weiss was already well prepared and ready for it. Weiss didn’t want her to take it slowly either, and was eager for the blonde to get down to it, even though she was burning with mixed feelings at the lewd position - though, maybe, she was just burning because of the heat radiating from Yang. Her cock didn’t pull out even nearly half the way before it was slamming back down, Yang letting out an audible grunt and Weiss squealing as her cunt was impaled right through once more. 

Yang’s body bore down on her, lush breasts hanging down before flattening against her chest as their bodies slipped together. Yang pushed down, using her body weight to keep Weiss even more pinned down, her hips bucking and spine arching as she withdrew her swollen fuckmeat just to slam it back inside again. Her hands were firm against her legs, but her hold started to slip as she tried to explore more of Weiss’s body, until she let go completely. They flopped back down and rested on Yang’s own thighs, which were tensed up with muscle as they carried her body up and down and let her work her fat cock in and out of her sopping snatch.

Her power came from her legs in this position, with her body braced on her feet. Her hips moved up and down in great, pendulous arcs, slamming down with force and nailing Weiss’s tight body against the cold tiling with all the force Yang could muster. Her body scraped against Weiss’s, hard muscle sliding against soft, feminine skin, the contrast between them so harsh and pronounced that it was almost laughable, and somehow that was just what Weiss wanted and craved. Every muscle on Yang’s body moved against hers, powering her movements and letting her shift that massive cock, powering the movements that sent it plunging into her warmth with desperation. 

Her movements caused more cum to squelch out of her cunt in sloppy rivers, for there was simply no room for both cock and cum to fit inside. Yang’s thrusting cock created something like a vacuum as it drove deep into her cunt, creating a suction that made cum slurp and rise free of the silken tunnel. Not enough for Weiss’s stomach to deflate and stop her from looking pregnant, but enough to give Yang’s massive girlrod room to maneuver. Each time it plunged inside it made Weiss whine and squeal, her princess-like nature falling apart under Yang’s thorough touch and intensity. Taking the bruiser's fat, bludgeoning rod was too much for her to handle, and she didn’t even try anymore to hold herself back; she was truly loving every lewd minute of it.

Yang burned with heat, her cock as hot as before, her hair blazing and eyes shining. Her semblance made her appear like a girl aflame, and the way she fucked made her appear like a wildfire; a force of nature to fuck and impregnate at wish. It was a powerful, intoxicating sensation, and Weiss went along with it willingly, allowing the stronger girl to just _take_ her. Fantasies of her proud Heiress self being taken by a strong brute like Yang ran through her mind, and she found that they pleased her far more than she’d like to admit. 

She didn’t need to admit it, because Yang knew - knew from her cries, her moans, the way her body so happily reacted to everything she did, and the expressions on her face. Yang reciprocated just as happily, fully committing herself to the lusty passion of the moment, stealing kisses from Weiss’s lips whenever she could, head down and tongue probing while her cock slammed down. The plump curve of Weiss’s fat ass was smashed over and over by Yang’s descending hips, for the mating press presented the wide curve up to Yang as if on a platter. Her trim, taut abdomen bashed against it like it was a cushion, her fat, swollen sperm factories plopping down, before her legs brought her back up again for another potent thrust.

Weiss quivered and shook in Yang’s embrace, struggling to take it all. Sweat poured off of Yang, dripping down her muscles and over her broad frame and down onto Weiss, but she was just as sweaty. The sex strained them both, but when combined with Yang’s warmth, it was sent into overdrive, leaving a veritable mess that would have utterly soaked their beds in wetness. It made everything slick and slippery, letting Yang slide against her and causing her fat, squishy breasts to roll against her chest as they failed to find purchase and hold steady.

“Still so tight,” Yang praised. “Maidens, I love how soft your skin is, and these cute little breasts…”

Up and down her hips went, her cock slamming in like a battering ram with enough force to make her cervix tremble and body rock. Muscles bunched up and flexed against Weiss’s soft skin, sweat sliding through the pronounced crevices and cracks. Sweat coated both of their bodies, taking the sex squarely away from Atlesian calmness and refinement and well into something primal, and Weiss was loving it - loving every pump and thrust of those powerful hips, every ringing clap and slap of flesh on flesh contact. Weiss’s legs tensed up, but locked in the mating press as she was, all she could do was rest them down against Yang’s more muscled ones. 

Her hands scrabbled at Yang’s body, squeezing at side-boob and the firm musculature of her backside even as Yang’s explored her own, running up and down her far more slender frame. It was a greedy touch without aim or purpose save for actually _touching,_ as if Yang was trying to map out the contours of her body and commit them to memory. It felt nice to have those strong hands run all over her in tandem with the thrusting of her fat, swollen cock, which filled her out on each tremendous thrust. Heat pierced through her core, warming her to a point beyond what could remotely be considered natural.

“That’s it,” Yang sighed, lips trailing over her cheeks. “Ah, that’s it -”

Cum squelched and liquids churned, though little of Weiss’s female release was left when the sizzling cockmeat drove through her tightness. Sloppy white liquid dribbled out of her crevice whenever the cock slammed home and took up all the available space, forcing some of it out in a great rush. Her body bore down over and over, slamming down hard and fast, her taut pelvis connecting with Weiss’s upturned abdomen in a lewd rhythm that just didn’t seem to stop no matter how hard Yang went. Over and over she hilted herself inside, the entirety of her swollen cokcmeat plunging into her sopping snatch and bashing her cum-filled womb.

Her sweaty body slipped against Weiss’s, skin gliding together and making seep between their tightly mashed flesh. Yang’s breasts nearly flattened against Weiss’s smaller body as she laid into her _hard,_ nailing her tight cunt with overeager motions. The mating press offered her full control and she took everything she could, plunging down hard enough to make Weiss’s body quiver underneath her. She grunted with every thrust, her breath hot and heavy, so throaty that it bordered on lusty growling. Her semblance maintained its strength the entire time, eyes red and hair burning, the faint sounds of crackles and pops intermingling with the far lewder sounds.

It was the time of Weiss’s life. The brutal pounding sent her brain to cloud nine, her body long overwhelmed and her mind a pleasure-soaked mess, unable to concentrate or comprehend anything properly. She could only think of Yang: her hair, her touch, her cock, her body - everything else seemed to fall away. She just stared and moaned as her cunt was plundered, watching muscles ripple and sweat fling off her powerful body, watching as her face morphed slowly and gradually - in timing with each thrust - back into its previous rictus of effort, a mask of her strain. A gentle furrowing of her brow, a tensing of her jaw, a twitch of her lips in a way that seemed more like a snarl; she was close again, that Weiss could see, and she loved the tell-tale signs writ large over her face. 

Yang groaned. “ _Ungh -_ I’m - _fuck -_ ”

There was no difference in her response here than it was before, and she kept her limbs nice and tight around Yang as she slammed down with furious intent. Her strokes grew sharp and pronounced as she reached her peak, every thrust carrying her closer, and closer, and closer still. Her face only grew tighter, her strain more evident, growls leaving her lips as she worked her cock for a few final thrusts that drove Weiss’s mind to the edge of bliss. 

With a final, thunderous grunt, Yang slammed herself down for the last time and buried every last inch of her throbbing, swollen cock into her tightness. Yang’s face morphed into something closer to one of pleasure, with this expression overtaking her gorgeous face faster than the last, all of her strain almost literally melting away in seconds and replaced with pleasure. Her lips parted and eyes grew hazy, eyelids fluttering and hips jerking, her bliss evident in every line of her face and body.

She didn’t move as the pleasure overtook her, and her body held firm; this time she remained still as she came with explosive force, letting her cock stay sheathed inside right to the base and simply allowing her balls to empty themselves inside of Weiss. The white-haired girl was driven over the edge at the same time, her own orgasmic release triggered by the feel of once again being filled with steaming hot semen. It couldn’t make its way into her womb, for that was already filled to the brim with the impregnating fluid, and there was simply no room left for the new seed to fill.

The rest flowed through her channel, where room had been made by the rapid beat of her thrusting girlcock. It washed through her pink walls, staining them entirely in white as if giving her entire tunnel a new makeover. It packed tight into fluttering walls, stretching them out to that same obscene degree, but to a far greater quantity now that there were multiple intermingled loads deep inside her spasming snatch. Thick baby-batter squelched around the cock as it struggled to find a spot to rest in, too late to attempt impregnation, but still waiting diligently inside the girl’s fertile fields.

It sent her stomach ballooning outward more than seemed possible, but was entirely in-line with just how much cum was inside her snatch at that moment; the weight of all that liquid pushed her fair, flushed skin outward, giving her the appearance of pregnancy. She felt bloated and full as if she’d eaten a large meal, so filled with virile semen that it did not seem physically possible for her to contain it all. And still Yang kept cumming, emptying the very dregs of her semen in Weiss’s body, resting there until those plump balls had been drained of every last drop and all of it was secured deep inside Weiss’s cunt - or, most of it, at least, for thick streams that failed to find a spot inside were left running over her cunt.

Weiss could barely comprehend it all, and she let her head flop back, utterly overwhelmed with everything. She gasped heavily as Yang’s weight rested atop her, her cock still jammed inside her velvet furrow and shifting out her cum-packed walls. The moment could have lasted for a few minutes or an eternity; Weiss really couldn’t tell, not with her brain practically in another world. The overwhelming sensations were too much for her inexperienced mind, and it took her far too long to reign herself back in to some state of comprehension - though, in part, that was because she was simply lavishing in those very sensations, and didn’t want them to go away.

But it all came down eventually, and Weiss’s hazy gaze eventually resettled as her brain began to process things again in some state of normalcy. Her hands still idly stroked at Yang’s muscled body, where every single muscle was thrown into stark relief thanks to the strain and the sweat. Her breasts rested against her like the softness of pillows, comforting her trembling body just as surely as Yang’s strong arms did. Hands stroked at her sweaty hair, tidying up the messy white locks and tugging strands away from her utterly flushed face. 

“You’re wonderful, Weiss,” Yang praised again, her voice significantly less weary than Weiss was sure her own was, but still tired. “That was _great._ ”

“Y-yeah,” Weiss gasped weakly, sighing and panting. “O-of course.”

Yang smiled charmingly, making Weiss’s heart skip a beat. “You know, Weiss, I was thinking…”

Weiss gulped. “Yeah?”

“We’re going to be seeing a lot of each other since we’re, you know, teammates. Unlike all the other girls I sleep with, right?”

“...Yeah?”

She bit her lip. “And I was thinking we should, maybe, I dunno - get together?”

“As in, dating?”

“Yeah.” Yang fidgeted. “If you want to.”

Yang was surprisingly bashful in that moment, as if she didn’t think that Weiss would consider them dating a viable option. But, when Weiss considered how long she’d essentially been rejecting her, she supposed it made some sense. In a purely comical way, granted, but it counted.

“I suppose we could,” Weiss said neutrally, trying not to let her elation at the idea show too clearly on her face. “I mean, we _would_ make an excellent couple.”

Yang perked up.

“We would?” 

Weiss smirked. “Certainly. The best.”

“Well, of course,” Yang said brashly, pressing a kiss to Weiss’s temple. “Oh, I can already think of the couple nicknames -”

She frowned. “Wait, no-”

“Like, uh, freezerburn! That’s a good one -”

“-Do _not_ call us that, Yang.”

Yang waggled her eyebrows. “ _Us_ , huh? Man, that sounds _nice._ ”

Weiss licked her lips. “I agree.” 

“ _Awesome._ ” Yang opened her mouth to say something else, and then paused. “You know, we’re pretty sweaty, and I’ve, uh, made a bit of a mess, here.”

“....Oh. Yes.”

“And we _are_ in a shower…”

“Oh, turn it on, you brute.”

There would be time for Weiss to contend with the details of her choices later - for now, all she wanted to do was rest up, and enjoyed the moment with her new girlfriend. 

* * *


End file.
